Kaleido: The brave star
by masg
Summary: El escenario está listo, los integrantes se preparan, el comité está presente... Sin embargo la obra toma un giro inesperado, el resultado será... SoraXLeon.
1. Muerte en el escenario I

_**Disclaimer: Kaleido Star no me pertenece. El único fin de este fic es concretar el posible romance SoraXLeon que muchas ansiamos verlo algún día cercano. Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia y no tiene relación con la realidad.**_

Capítulo 1: Muerte en es escenario I

Aquel fatídico día en que ocurrió la tragedia, el escenario Kaleido quedó marcado por la pérdida más importante del staff. Los integrantes no podían explicarse qué llevó al joven Ken Robbins a cometer tal acto en el que sabía de antemano las consecuencias que podrían llegar a costarle la vida.

Todo empezó luego de que Sora y el joven Leon hicieran la maravillosa técnica angelical que cautivó los corazones de todos los espectadores. Ken Robbins observaba tras el telón cuan hermosa se veía Sora, la chica de la que se había enamorado apenas entró a formar parte de Kaleido. Sólo que ella aún no lo sabía y no sabría cómo y cuándo iba a finalmente decírselo. Tenía que vencer aquella barrera de timidez sino jamás se daría por enterada y seguiría viéndolo como un amigo. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si ella terminara enamorándose de alguien más? Al hacerse aquella pregunta visualizó de inmediato al joven Leon que en esos momentos se encontraba cerca de Sora, quizá demasiado cerca. Sacudió su cabeza para desvanecer aquella disparatada idea ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ellos sólo eran compañeros del escenario, sin embargo… Leon había cambiado bastante su actitud cuando conoció a Sora. Tomó su tiempo sin duda, pero ella era la única con quien no tenía un comportamiento hostil, es mas parecía haber despertado aquella ternura y bondad que tan ocultas guardaba dentro de su fría personalidad. Tras todos sus pensamientos no se dio por enterado cuando el espectáculo terminó. Vio entonces cómo la radiante chica iba corriendo a su encuentro.

-"¿Cómo estuve Ken? ¿Verdad que fue un espectáculo maravilloso?" - preguntaba la joven con gran agitación y entusiasmo mientras sostenía los brazos del chico rubio espectado por su sonrisa.

-"Ah… sí, claro que fue un buen espectáculo. Estuviste fantástica Sora" - respondió tras recobrarse y sonreírle a la joven.

-"Joven Leon, gracias" - dijo Sora sonriendo hacia este que se disponía a dirigirse a los camerinos pero se detuvo al escuchar su voz quedando de espaldas frente a ella y Ken - "Sin usted la técnica angelical no habría resultado tan maravillosa"

Ken miró el rostro de la acróbata sintiéndose un poco perturbado por un instante, al mismo en que el joven Leon volteaba hacia ella para responder.

-"No. Soy yo quien te da las gracias" - dijo con una sonrisa de ternura hacia su angelical compañera de acto haciéndola sonreír conmovida.

Al instante se retiró mientras que el joven Ken Robbins se mostraba más preocupado. Momentos después, Rosetta, Mia, Anna, Marion y May fueron hasta donde su amiga protagonista de la obra El Lago de los Cisnes dándole un abrazo y sus felicitaciones.

-"¡Estuviste sensacional Sora!"

-"¡Sí, fue extraordinario! ¡Sin duda eres única!"

-"Admito que estuviste bastante bien pero ni creas que esto ha terminado entre tú y yo. Ya verás que tarde o temprano podré superarte" - dijo May con una pequeña sonrisa de malicia que en el fondo expresaba más satisfacción tras haber visto a Sora.

Sora sonrió con una pequeña risita y al rato de dio por enterada de la ausencia de Ken.

-"¿A dónde se fue Ken?" - preguntó extrañada mirando hacia los lados.

Ken caminaba con su rostro cabizbajo a lo largo del oscuro pasillo que se encontraba tras el escenario, le angustiaba aún no poder decirle a Sora sus sentimientos. Había tenido tantas oportunidades y ninguna de ellas la había sabido aprovechar. Pasaron unos meses y Sora seguía demostrando su esplendor como la estrella de Kaleido. Luego de que se hubiera presentado la nueva obra La Princesa y el Bufón, Ken Robbins volvía a sentirse deprimido de aún callar sus sentimientos y pensaba que ya era tiempo de hacer algo al respecto.

Una mañana Ken acudió muy temprano donde su doctor para hacer su chequeo mensual. Luego de ser oscultado y revisado volvió a ponerse su camisa mientras su doctor se sentaba a escribir el registro de sus datos médicos.

-"¿Cómo me encuentro, doctor?" - preguntó una vez que terminó de vestirse.

-"Todo va muy bien, Ken" - contestó dejando de escribir y mirándolo con una sonrisa - "Tu salud ha mejorado bastante a pesar que has estado con mucho trabajo. Me has dejado sorprendido"

Ken tomó una pausa antes de atreverse a preguntar lo que hace un tiempo venía pensando y ahora pensaba planteárselo. El doctor notó la mirada de preocupación del joven extrañándolo de que no se alegrara con aquella noticia.

-"¿Ocurre algo Ken?" - preguntó a fin de salir de dudas.

-"Doctor… Quisiera saber si estoy listo para subir al trapecio" - dijo levantando una mirada de determinación que estremeció la de su doctor.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"

-"Necesito subir al trapecio, doctor" - dijo levantando un poco el tono de su voz ante la mirada atónita de este, que no podía creer lo que escuchaba - "Para mí es muy importante hacerlo, aunque sea sólo una vez"

-"¡¿Te has vuelto loco muchacho?!" - preguntó alterado parándose de su escritorio - "¡Sabes que no puedes subirte al trapecio ni a ninguna acrobacia que implique tal esfuerzo! ¡Ya te lo expliqué hace un par de años! ¡¿Acaso es necesario que te lo vuelva a repetir?!"

-"¡Lo sé! ¡Pero es que…!"

-"¡Nada de peros Ken! ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! ¡Sabes que es tu vida la que está en juego!"

-"¡¡Eso lo sé, no tiene que repetírmelo!!" - exclamó fuertemente la voz del muchacho con sus manos puestas sobre el escritorio de su médico que había quedado en silencio, asombrado por la determinación de este - "Es verdad. Hace unos años tuve que renunciar a mi sueño de convertirme en parte del elenco de Kaleido - dijo luego de una pausa en la que desvió su mirada con melancolía - "Mi enfermedad me lo impidió y tuve que resignarme. Pero ahora cuento con un sueño más grande que es decirle a Sora mis sentimientos"

-"Pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo que me estás pidiendo?" - preguntó anonadado y más extrañado el doctor.

-"Quiero compartir el escenario con ella, aunque sea por un instante. Sólo así me sentiré capaz de decírselo. Doctor, se lo ruego, ayúdeme a hacer ese sueño realidad" - dijo con su cabeza gacha sin apartar sus manos que estaban apoyadas sobre su escritorio.

Se produjo un momento de silencio en la consulta mientras el doctor veía atentamente a aquel muchacho tan insistente de su petición.

-"Debes querer mucho a esa muchacha llamada Sora como para atreverte a desafiar a la muerte" - dijo finalmente este soltando un leve suspiro - "Sabes que no puedo permitir que oses tal peligro pero… tampoco puedo privarte de todos tus sueños"

Ken levantó su mirada sorprendida hacia su doctor. Se conocían desde hace mucho, prácticamente cuando él era niño. Por eso comprendía a la perfección todos aquellos anhelos que habían sido abruptamente desechos por su enfermedad al corazón, pero ante todo tenía que velar por su bienestar.

-"Doctor…"

-"Te recetaré unas pastillas que ayudarán a mantener tu ritmo cardíaco. Pero deberás prometerme que estarás en el trapecio sólo 15 minutos diarios y no será más allá de una semana ¿Está claro?" - preguntó con ímpetu que el muchacho se estremeció al clavarle de tal forma su mirada.

-"Ah, por supuesto. No se preocupe" - respondió balbuceando debido a que jamás había visto tan serio a su doctor como ahora.

-"Tendrás que tomarte dos pastillas por día antes de subiste al trapecio" - volvió a decir en el momento en que sacaba una caja de píldoras y las ponía sobre su escritorio - "Debes tomártelas sin falta Ken, o de lo contrario las consecuencias serán lo suficientemente trágicas" - dijo volviendo a clavarle la mirada con más severidad que antes - "Por ningún motivo vayas a olvidarlo"

Ken asintió y quedó mirando fijamente la caja de pastillas que permanecían sobre el escritorio de las cuales dependía su vida. Esa misma mañana Sora y Leon habían sido llamados por Kalos a su oficina para comunicarles sus planes de volver a presentar la técnica angelical.

-"¡¡Eh?!" - exclamó la joven acróbata japonesa con cara de sorpresa al ver la cantidad de papeles que habían sobre el escritorio de su jefe - "¿Todas esas son invitaciones?"

-"Así es. La realización de la técnica angelical recorrió el mundo entero. A pesar de todo este tiempo transcurrido circos de todas partes claman por verla en vivo, así que dentro de muy poco volveremos a realizar la función. Por lo tanto espero que pongan su mayor empeño" - dijo Kalos con su seriedad habitual.

-"Ah, por supuesto que sí, jefe" - contestó Sora con un leve remezón luego de recobrarse de la sorpresa poniéndose derecha.

-"Y otra cosa más. La próxima semana tengo anunciada la llegada de los organizadores más importantes del comité mundial. No estuvieron presentes en el festival circense, tampoco he oído que hayan declarado sobre algún acto en el que estuvieran presentes. Por eso su presencia es tan importante y pasará a ser trascendental la imagen que se lleven del escenario Kaleido. Así que no tengo más que contar con ustedes"

-"¡No se preocupe, ya verá como todo resultará bien!" - contestó Sora con una sonrisa de emoción al escuchar la noticia tan maravillosa que había traído - "Estoy muy emocionada de realizar la técnica angelical nuevamente ¿No cree así joven Leon?" - preguntó con sus misma sonrisa dirigiéndosela al recio acróbata francés.

Leon pareció quedarse pegado durante unos instantes en el rostro encantador de la joven. Desde hace un tiempo su compañera había pasado más allá de llamar su atención y tras haber realizado la técnica angelical a su lado esa atracción se había incrementado. A pesar de que fue hace un buen tiempo atrás seguía siendo motivado por la presencia tan cautivadora de la acróbata japonesa.

-"Me parece que sí" - contestó demostrando indiferencia desviando la mirada de Sora.

-"Quiero que se preparen lo mejor posible durante esta semana para presentarse ante el comité ¿Quedó claro?" - preguntó finalmente Kalos a la pareja principal del escenario.

-"¡Sííí, daremos lo mejor de nuestra parte!"- exclamó Sora levantando su brazo con entusiasmo.

-"No necesitas hacer tanto escándalo. Pueden retirarse" - dijo Kalos a lo que Sora bajó su brazo, avergonzada.

Al instante después de salir de la oficina de su jefe, los dos acróbatas principales caminaban juntos por el pasillo.

-"Qué emoción. No puedo esperar más para cuando lleguen los del comité. La técnica angelical sin duda es grandiosa, ha traspasado fronteras y cautivado los corazones de todos. Hay que seguir poniendo nuestro mayor esfuerzo"

Sora volvía a sonreír dirigiéndose a Leon quien no pudo evitar quedar contemplando su angelical mirada volviendo a sentir esa sensación que lo ponía nervioso. Claro que él sabía camuflarlo muy bien, sin embargo la actual estrella de Kaleido podía notar su expresión.

-"Joven Leon ¿Se encuentra usted bien?" - preguntó extrañada mientras seguía caminando a su lado.

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" - contestó este fingiendo su típica frialdad aunque para sus adentros lo había estremecido la pregunta de la joven.

-"Bueno, me dio la impresión de que algo lo estaba preocupando ¿No es por la noticia que nos dio el jefe, verdad?"

-"Qué tontería. No me interesa lo importantes ni estrictos que sean los del comité. Sólo me dedicaré a dar mi mejor espectáculo, no por ellos sino por el público" - respondió sin mirarla a lo que la muchacha esbozó una nueva sonrisa en su rostro.

-"No sabe cuánto me alegra escuchar eso de usted joven Leon" - dijo esta sonriendo emocionada de sus palabras.

El acróbata francés nuevamente fijó su vista en la sonrisa de Sora. Se remeció de tal forma al escuchar su voz tan dulce que cambió la frialdad de su expresión. No era de extrañar su cambio de actitud. Hace un tiempo cuando llegó al escenario Kaleido sólo le importaba él y nada más. El único deber del público era el de ir a contemplar la maravilla de sus acrobacias, él mismo se lo había dicho a Sora teniendo así su primera confrontación. Pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta cuan gratificante era recibir el calor de las ovaciones y ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de los espectadores. Sora se lo había demostrado. Esa chica dulce que siempre se dedicaba a sonreír sin importar por lo que estuviera pasando. Eran sus sonrisas y ansias de demostrar un buen espectáculo lo que regaba la alegría del público y la hacía llegar tan lejos. Trató de que su inquietud pasara desapercibida así que adelantó su paso para retirarse del camino de la joven.

-"Te veré después para practicar"

-"Ah… está bien" - pronunció Sora confundida al verlo retirarse tan abruptamente.

Mientras lo veía alejarse quedó varada en medio del pasillo pensando en la extraña actitud de su compañero. Era obvio que algo le pasaba pero no había querido decirle qué. Se preocupó que este ya no le tuviera confianza. A estas alturas todo parecía andar bien entre ellos. El miedo que le inspiraba hace un tiempo como el dios de la muerte se había esfumado por completo. Ahora podía conversar abiertamente con él a pesar que este no destacaba precisamente por ser muy sociable. Desconocía la razón de su comportamiento, pero esperaba que lo que fuera se encontrara bien ya que dentro de poco volverían a realizar la técnica angelical juntos. Mientras continuaba pensando en medio del pasillo el joven Ken Robbins los había visto detrás de una de las puertas que conectaban al corredor. Para él también la actitud del joven Leon significaba algo extraño y por un momento pensó que se trataba de Sora ¿Sería posible que Leon se sintiera atraído por ella? Aquella posibilidad lo inquietó aún más, de ser así tendría que darse prisa. Tomaría el riesgo y no daría marcha atrás.

_Continuará…_

_**Hola amigos de fanfiction, nunca creí que llegaría a hacer algo de Kaleido Star pero hace poco la fascinación por esta pareja me convenció XD Las cosas se tornarán complicadas para nuestros personajes y cómo ya saben lo trágico está por venir (sabemos de quién se trata, pobre chico) Cualquier crítica u acotación es bien recibida See ya'**_


	2. Muerte en el escenario II

Muerte en el escenario II

Esa noche los pensamientos de Sora sobre la actitud del joven Leon la tenían algo preocupada. Era cerca de la media noche y se encontraba despierta, recostada en su cama mientras se ponía a pensar mirando fijamente el techo. Fool, el pequeño espíritu del escenario se encontraba observándola de cerca como de costumbre.

-"Oye Fool. Me preocupa la actitud del joven Leon. Durante el entrenamiento de hoy en la tarde estuvo muy extraño ¿Crees que le pase algo?"

Fool no respondió, sólo permaneció mirando a Sora seriamente.

-"Espero no haber hecho nada malo para disgustarlo ¡Oh no! ¿Y si ya no está interesado en hacer la técnica angelical?" - preguntó preocupada volteando hacia el pequeño espíritu del escenario a fin de dar con alguna respuesta.

-"Lo dudo mucho. Leon es un acróbata profesional, además recuerda que la técnica angelical era el sueño más grande que tenían él y su hermana"

-"Es cierto, entonces no lo entiendo ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando con el joven Leon?" - dijo volviendo su mirada pensativa hacia el techo.

-"Quizá sea tu aroma"

-"¿Mi aroma?" - preguntó extrañada volviendo su mirada a Fool.

-"Sí, desprendes un extraño aroma. Lo mejor sería… que juntos tomáramos un baño"

Al instante corría la llave del lavamanos y Fool se encontraba sumergido en este sujetado por la mano de Sora. Luego de sacarlo lo arrojó mientras volvía a recostarse.

-"Quizá vea que me hace falta algo, pero no creo que sea correcto preguntárselo sin antes estar segura" - dijo para sí reflexiva. Al segundo después puso una mirada de determinación que la hizo sentarse - "¡Ya sé! Desde ahora le pondré más entusiasmo a los entrenamientos para que así el joven Leon no le quepa duda de mis habilidades"

Fool flotaba destilando mientras se volvía a acercar a Sora.

-"¿Segura que no quieres reconsiderar la idea del baño?"

Sora volteó a verlo con una mirada aterradora que lo hizo esconderse en la cómoda. Al instante la joven se recostó sonriendo tranquila con su mirada hacia el techo.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

En el reconfortante departamento del acróbata francés el cual estaba a oscuras, iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna que caía en su alcoba, este se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando pensativo hacia el techo. Hacia sus adentros la imagen bella y angelical de su compañera se repetía constantemente. Aún antes de que realizaran la técnica angelical pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con la mente puesta en Sora. En ese entonces quizá era razonable para dominar dicha técnica, pero ahora que finalmente había cumplido su propósito no entendía bien porqué en sus pensamientos seguía estando presente. No podía pasar por desapercibido su modo tan dulce de sonreír, su alegría insaciable y aquellos ojos llenos de vida que irradiaba en cualquier parte. Le costaba trabajo concentrarse. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto antes de que volvieran a realizar la técnica angelical o de lo contrario aquello podría convertirse en un problema.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, antes de que todos se levantaran, un muchacho de cabello rubio había entrado a la sala de práctica para subir al trapecio. Era su primera vez y por eso sus nervios casi no podía controlarlos. Antes de ir, obviamente había tomado las dos pastillas que le recetó su doctor, a fin de mantener su ritmo cardíaco estable. También este le había llamado temprano para cerciorarse de que estuviera siguiendo el tratamiento adecuadamente. Pero ahora que se encontraba en lo alto y tenía sus manos puestas en aquel barrote de metal, titubeó. Una sensación de vértigo y mareo le recorrió el cuerpo, quizá era mejor desistir. Pero en el momento que sus manos se preparaban para soltar la barra, fugazmente vino a su mente la imagen de Sora, ella nunca se daba por vencida y cumplía cualquier reto por más duro que fuera. Los momentos en que Sora se esforzaba lo hicieron recapacitar tornándose con una mirada de desafío ¿Si ella era capaz, por qué él no? Enseguida el cuerpo del chico del staff se impulsó a través del aire para tratar de alcanzar la otra barra del trapecio.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

En la cafetería, una chica de cabellos lilas comía de forma apresurada su desayuno. Las miradas de sus amigas al verla tan enérgica despertaba cierta intriga pero no preguntaron hasta que casi acabó de comer.

-"Vaya, hoy sí que pareces tener mucha energía" - comentó Anna.

-"Sí, es que me dispongo a realizar un buen entrenamiento junto al joven Leon y necesito tener energías suficientes para todo el día" - contestó con una alegre sonrisa.

-"Pero si actúas con el estómago lleno puede hacerte mal" - dijo Rossetta preocupada.

-"No te preocupes, empezaré por entrenar ligero. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya" - dijo con un rostro entusiasta poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a salir del lugar.

Al instante Sora volvió fugazmente a sentarse poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa.

-"¡Muchas gracias por la comida!" - exclamó un poco agitada y volvió a retirarse con la misma rapidez que usó para regresar a sentarse ante las miradas extrañadas de sus amigas.

En el corredor Sora corría apresurada y ansiosa por llegar a la sala de entrenamiento pero en su camino, al dar la vuelta, topó con un cuerpo de buen físico que la hizo perder el equilibrio pero entonces su mano tomó la suya evitando que cayera. La joven acróbata subió su rostro y contempló el de su compañero francés que la miraba fijamente en el momento de sujetarla.

-"Joven Leon…" - pronunció esta mirándole atentamente durante unos momentos. Después de una ligera pausa se enderezó dirigiéndose a él con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa a la vez que pasaba su mano por atrás - "Disculpe, veo que usted también quiso entrenar un poco más temprano"

-"Sólo me dirigía a tomar un café" - respondió seriamente dejando a la joven con una expresión un poco desalentadora.

En el momento que se disponía a retirarse Sora volteó hacia él para que se detuviera.

-"¡Joven Leon, espere por favor!"

Este se detuvo mientras Sora dirigía su mirada con melancolía al piso.

-"Quisiera que me dijera si ya no está interesado en volver a realizar la técnica angelical" - dijo suavemente mientras Leon seguía dándole la espalda - "Hemos hecho muchas funciones juntos y entiendo si ahora no tiene el mismo significado para usted. Dígame por favor si es eso lo que lo tiene preocupado… joven Leon…" - dijo Sora levantando su rostro mirándolo un poco angustiada.

-"Basta de tonterías, realizaré la técnica angelical como de costumbre. No tienes porqué preocuparte" - respondió fríamente después de un momento de pausa sin voltearla a mirar haciendo que Sora quedara más preocupada.

Al momento después el recio acróbata francés se retiró del lugar dejando a su compañera sola. En el camino frunció su ceño un poco resentido ya que no era su intención preocuparla. Su modo tan frío de actuar era para controlarse al tenerla cerca pese a que lo hacía sentir muy mal como ahora. No quería ser grosero con la única persona que le sonreía pese a lo cruel que había sido con ella, que había sido la única en irlo a ver al hospital cuando había sufrido aquella terrible caída y que le había devuelto la alegría al subir al escenario. Al recordarlo se sintió aún peor pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? En verdad la técnica angelical le importaba mucho así como también le importaba su compañera, entrenaría sin duda alguna y volvería a realizarla a su lado pero antes necesitaba despejar sus pensamientos.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

En la sala de práctica, Sora eslongaba su cuerpo para luego comenzar el entrenamiento, aunque su compañero aparentemente no tenía intenciones de acudir ella si se disponía a hacerlo. No dejaría de lado al público ni a la asombrosa técnica angelical que la llevó a convertirse en estrella bajo ninguna circunstancia. Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta su querido amigo norteamericano se había detenido a observarla.

-"Sora…"

-"¿Eh? Ah, hola Ken" - saludó con una sonrisa volteando alegremente hacia él.

-"¿Estás entrenando sola?" - preguntó preocupado mirando a su amiga.

-"Sí" - respondió sin cambiar su estado de ánimo mientras volvía a eslongar - "El joven Leon está un poco ocupado y debo recuperar el balance para no perjudicar la técnica"

El chico del staff quedó mirándola preocupado. Aunque aparentaba estar tranquila y optimista ante la situación sabía que se encontraba angustiada de volver a realizar la técnica y que esta no resultara como debiera.

-"¿Qué pasa Ken?" - preguntó extrañada al ver que este seguía parado en el lugar.

-"Ah, no es nada" - reaccionó este con una sonrisa y luego tornó un rostro más serio.

-"Ken ¿Puedo decirte algo?" - dijo Sora mirando con una débil sonrisa a este - "La verdad es que… estoy algo nerviosa. Hace mucho que no realizo la técnica angelical junto al joven Leon y… me preocupa que esta vez no llegue al corazón de los espectadores"

-"Sora…" - musitó Ken mirándola preocupado.

-"Descuida, ya habrá una manera de solucionarlo" - respondió alegremente con su sonrisa angelical - "Gracias Ken, siempre he podido confiar en ti. Desde que llegué has estado a mi lado dándome tu apoyo y no imaginas lo agradecida que estoy de haberte conocido. Nada de lo que he logrado hasta ahora hubiera sido posible de no ser por ti"

-"Sora, yo…" - pronunció el muchacho del staff conmovido y con su rostro sonrojado.

En ese momento fue interrumpido por el acróbata francés que entraba a la sala de práctica y miraba fríamente a ambos. Sora y Ken quedaron mirándolo asombrados ante su aparición tan repentina en el lugar.

-"Joven Leon…" - pronunció la acróbata japonesa observándole sorprendida.

-"¿Terminaste de calentar?" - le preguntó seriamente fijando su mirada en ella.

-"Ah, sí" - respondió todavía un poco asombrada.

-"Bien, empecemos con la práctica" - dijo este acercándose a las barras.

Sora y Ken seguían mirándolo con una expresión de extrañeza. Al momento el joven de cabello plateado giró a mirar fijamente al chico del staff con su tono de frialdad marcada en sus ojos indicándole que se retirara de inmediato. Ken quedó con su mirada puesta en este sin que le inquietara a mayor escala.

-"Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos Sora" - se despidió este con una frágil sonrisa antes de salir.

-"Ah… está bien" - atinó a responder observándolo en el momento de retirarse.

Leon observó fijamente a Sora que permanecía con la mirada puesta en el chico estadounidense, con una expresión que marcaba un poco de preocupación por él.

-"¿Ya estás lista?" - le preguntó fríamente.

-"Ah ¡Sí!" - respondió con certeza en el momento que se ponía de pie para comenzar.

Leon observaba detenidamente a la acróbata japonesa ponerse de pie con su mirada llena de determinación ante cualquier reto. Sentía volver atrás, cuando practicaban por primera vez para presentar la técnica angelical.

A lo largo de la semana Sora y Leon entrenaban para su presentación mientras que Ken seguía practicando en el trapecio. Era su tercer día de práctica y ya dominaba las técnicas básicas, sin embargo aún le faltaba perfeccionarlas para que pudiera mostrarle algo a la altura de la actual estrella de Kaleido. No había olvidado tomar sus pastillas, aún así su doctor le llamaba diariamente para acordarlo lo que comenzaba a molestarlo cada vez más. Sora terminaba exhausta en los entrenamientos, por más que se esforzaba no podía llenar el vacío que sentía en la técnica. En la noche recostada nuevamente en su cama pensaba preocupada en qué podía ser aquello que hacía falta.

-"La técnica angelical ya no es la misma" - pensó angustiada con su mirada en el techo - "Es como si hubiera perdido una parte esencial ¿Qué podrá ser? ¿Será el joven Leon? Ya no siento su motivación"

Fool desplegó con sus manos la esfera donde veía las constelaciones, mostrándose la de Escorpión un poco oscura.

-"Escorpión se encuentra en una densa niebla de confusión lo que quizá lo esté llevando a un camino equivocado, sin embargo…" - dijo el espíritu del escenario mientras también veía a la constelación de Sagitario cerca - "Su confusión también podría proyectarse a la de Sagitario y llegar a un desenlace de desarmonía"

Terminada su predicción observó a Sora recostada hacia el rincón de su cama. Fool volvió a mirar su esfera al percatarse de algo más en esta.

-"¿Qué es esto? Tal parece que otra constelación se acerca" - dijo observando una luz rojiza atravesando el espacio.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Pasaron unos días más hasta casi completar la semana y el avión en que viajaban los del comité pronto aterrizaría en tierra americana para presenciar el aclamado espectáculo. Un joven de casi 20 años de edad se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana en compañía de un hombre mayor. El rostro del muchacho no alcanzaba a vislumbrarse por su larga cabellera oscura y ondulada.

-"No entiendo porqué insististe tanto en venir a ver el espectáculo de una chica japonesa que apenas está comenzando" - le dijo el hombre mayor de bigote y barba a buen traer al muchacho que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-"Porque Leon Oswald estará presente" - respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía una revista del escenario Kaleido - "Y me gustaría saber qué lo llevó a hacer la técnica angelical con una desconocida"

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

En la cafetería Sora se encontraba comiendo con sus amigas, a excepción de Mia que no se encontraba presente. El rostro de la joven de cabello lila era desalentadora, enrollaba sus fideos en el tenedor por largo rato mientras su rostro se encontraba apoyado por su mano. Anna, May, Rossetta, Sara y Marion le observaban preocupadas.

-"Sora ¿Qué te sucede?" - le preguntó preocupada la pequeña de los diábolos.

-"No es nada, sólo… este entrenamiento me tiene un poco agotada" - respondió sin cambiar su expresión ni mirar a su amiga.

-"¿Y Leon? ¿Cómo va él con la técnica?" - le preguntó Anna.

Sora no respondió y siguió enrollando sin sentido los tallarines con el tenedor.

-"¡Reacciona!" - exclamó May con un golpe en la mesa haciéndola reaccionar de un sobresalto - "¡Deja ya esa cara y explícate, qué rayos sucede!"

-"Bueno… pienso que el joven Leon y la técnica angelical no…" - contestó suavemente pero fue interrumpida al llegar Mia de forma precipitada donde ellas.

-"¡Chicas! ¡Me avisaron que los jefes del comité acaban de llegar al aeropuerto!" - exclamó agitada haciendo a todas sobresaltarse.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!" - exclamó Anna sorprendida.

Sora reaccionó más que todas muy preocupada e inquieta. La presentación sería dentro de 2 días y la técnica angelical no estaba lista y le preocupaba aún más tratándose de la importancia de los invitados que vendrían a presenciarla. Esa noche Sora y su compañero francés terminaban su última práctica antes de la presentación. Por mientras Ken había perfeccionado los medios giros al saltar del trapecio, sonrió emocionado al ver los resultados de su entrenamiento. Sora cayó de rodillas al piso jadeante, con sus manos en el piso mientras su compañero se mantenía frío y dándole la espalda.

-"Eso ha sido todo. Ahora ve a descansar" - dijo este disponiéndose a retirarse.

-"¡¡NO!!" - exclamó la joven acróbata con su mirada en el piso haciendo girar la mirada de Leon hacia esta - "Usted sabe más que nadie que esta no es la misma técnica angelical que presentamos hace un tiempo. Dígame qué es lo pasó ¡¿Por qué ya no pone el mismo entusiasmo que antes?!" - preguntó más angustiada.

Leon quedó observando atentamente a Sora que seguía de rodillas y con su rostro en el piso. Al instante cerró sus ojos con la misma frialdad para responder.

-"Pierdes el tiempo al tratar de buscarle su sentido. Ya lograste tu cometido y te has convertido en la estrella de Kaleido ¿No? Por lo tanto la técnica angelical ya no representa ningún valor para ti"

Sora quedó pasmada al escucharlo, no podía creer lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo de esa manera tan fría. Hubo un momento de silencio en que la joven acróbata apretó sus puños manteniendo su mirada oculta en el piso.

-"¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así? Entonces… prefiero realizar la técnica angelical yo sola" - contestó molesta y de pronto levantó su rostro con furia y lágrimas de impotencia para volverle a responder - "¡¡No quiero que la manche con esa actitud!!"

Enseguida se puso de pie y salió corriendo del lugar con lágrimas dispersándose en el aire. El denominado dios de la muerte quedó preocupado observándola marcharse, tratando de mantenerse distante cómo solía ser él siempre. Ken por su parte había realizado su última práctica ¡Finalmente pudo lograr los movimientos a la perfección! Bajó del trapecio con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y satisfacción, respiraba un poco más agitado de lo habitual pero su dicha era tanta que no le tomó importancia. Por fin podría mostrarle a Sora lo que había aprendido durante esos días. De seguro la impresionaría tanto que empezaría por tomarlo más en serio. En ese momento el sonido de su celular interrumpió su celebración al ser su doctor que volvía a llamarlo para recordarle tomar sus pastillas. El chico del staff le respondió bruscamente que no lo había olvidado y que tomaba en serio su vida, dicho esto cortó la llamada y apagó su teléfono.

-"¿Qué se habrá creído? Ya no soy un niño. Sé bien cómo cuidarme yo solo" - dijo muy molesto para sí.

Esa noche mientras Sora se encontraba recostada en su cama, con su rostro oculto en su almohada, Fool volvía a sacar su esfera que mostraba el universo y su constelación.

-"Algo muy grave está por suceder que alterará por completo el curso de la estrella de Kaleido" - dijo muy serio y preocupado viendo esta - "Si no supera ese momento el resplandor de su estrella se extinguirá por siempre. Sora debes tener cuidado ¿Me oíste? ¡Sora!" - le llamó preocupado acercándosele pero seguía abatida con su rostro escondido bajo su almohada.

-"Basta Fool… no quiero saber de tus predicciones" - contestó con voz afligida y cansada sin quitar su cara de su almohada.

-"Oye, ten en cuenta lo que te estoy diciendo. Nunca había visto algo tan desastroso sino pones atención no estoy seguro del desenlace que pueda acarrear todo esto"

-"No importa lo que pase yo continuaré adelante" - respondió la muchacha levantando su rostro con un poco más de determinación en su mirada - "Así cómo se lo prometí a la señorita Layla y a mí misma como estrella de Kaleido. Debo seguir para mostrar el mejor de los espectáculos y llevar ese escenario lleno de armonía que he anhelado"

Fool la observó atentamente y cerró sus ojos ante la respuesta de la joven que sin lugar a duda continuaría con sus objetivos. Pero aquella predicción estaba a punto de suceder y sólo hasta que llegase ese momento la estrella de Kaleido comprendería su significado.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

A la mañana siguiente el día se encontraba densamente nublado. Algunos rayos de sol atravesaban el cielo para llegar a los cuartos de los integrantes del escenario. Sora despertó cansada y se sentó en su cama con la mirada preocupada al suelo.

-"Mañana temprano será el día" - dijo la acróbata japonesa para sí y luego de un momento se puso a pensar para sí misma también - "Todos han estado preparándose con mucho esfuerzo para la obra pero…" - pensó tornándose muy preocupada y afligida al recordar la pelea que había tenido con su compañero.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque alguien tocó a su puerta. La muchacha se levantó y fue a abrir pero para su sorpresa no había nadie detrás.

-"Qué extraño, juraría que alguien tocó la puerta" - dijo extrañada y se percató que una pequeña nota se encontraba a sus pies y agachó a recogerla.

"_Sora te espero en el escenario para una sorpresa__**"**_

-"¿En el escenario?" - se preguntó sorprendida tras mirar la nota.

Por otro lado el aclamado acróbata francés iba camino hacia la carpa del escenario Kaleido. Se detuvo a observar la imagen promocional de la obra, la cual rotaba al interior de la esfera, en que se mostraba a Sora como un ángel. Mientras la veía vino a su mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior en que esta se retiró llorando por causa de sus palabras. Tras recordar ese momento bajó su rostro con preocupación y arrepentimiento los cuales proyectó con su mirada hacia el escenario.

Dentro del escenario, Sora había llegado a encontrarse con el autor de la nota que la había citado allí. Por un momento pasó por su mente que podría tratarse del joven Leon.

-"Aquí no hay nadie" - dijo confusa mirando alrededor del recinto que se encontraba un poco oscuro.

-"Sora, aquí" - dijo una voz en lo alto del trapecio.

Al levantar su vista quedó atónita al ver al joven Ken Robbins arriba de este saludándola alegremente con su mano.

-"¡Ke…Ken!" - exclamó sorprendida y aterrada al mismo tiempo.

-"Ven. Sube" - dijo el muchacho del staff con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una de las barras dispuesto a lanzarse.

-"¡Espera Ken! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Sabes que no puedes subirte al trapecio, tu corazón…!"

El chico del staff sonrió con ternura al ver la sorpresa y preocupación con que se le dirigía su amada y entonces se puso en posición de saltar en cualquier momento. Sora sobresaltada subió las escalas hacia el trapecio como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero al llegar arriba Ken Robbins había dado el salto tomado de la barra con gran habilidad. La cara de sorpresa y desconcierto de la acróbata japonesa no podía ser más grande al ver a aquel tímido y débil joven manejarse casi como un profesional. Sin duda alguna poseía una gran capacidad para la acrobacia pero su enfermedad lo había imposibilitado de aquel tan anhelado deseo. Ahora el rostro de felicidad del muchacho era demasiado gratificante que apenas lo podía creer.

-"Vamos Sora. Acompáñame" - dijo este sonriendo afirmado de una de las barras.

Sora luego de recobrarse de la impresión se sujetó a otra de las barras para llegar hasta donde su amigo. Todavía no podía creer ni explicarse lo que presenciaba ante sus ojos. Ken al verla dio unos saltos simples pero eficaces tomándose de una a otra barra del trapecio lo que a principio a su amiga la estremeció pero luego de ver la facilidad y seguridad con que realizaba sus maniobras quedó más aliviada.

-"Ken, tú… ¿Pero cómo…?"

-"No te preocupes, todo está bien" - se adelantó a contestar volviendo a sonreírle dulcemente - "Mi corazón ha mejorado bastante, creo que muy pronto podré formar parte del elenco"

El rostro de la joven acróbata se iluminó por entero con una sonrisa de emoción que de sus ojos estaban a punto de salir lágrimas. Del todo el tiempo que se conocían jamás esperó compartir el lugar más preciado para ella con quien había tenido que renunciar a él. Una sensación desbordante de felicidad la cubrió en ese instante por lo que no tardó en animarse y realizar sus acrobacias junto al muchacho.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Por otra parte el doctor intentaba vanamente en llamar a Ken a su celular ya que este había permanecido apagado desde que le contestó ayer. Se preocupó y decidió dirigirse personalmente al escenario Kaleido antes de que ocurriera lo peor.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Mientras tanto, Leon que se dirigía al escenario para pensar y practicar a solas un rato se detuvo sorprendido al ver a su compañera acompañada del chico del staff actuar juntos en el trapecio. Los dos sonreían muy alegres columpiándose parados sobre la misma barra mientras se miraban sonriendo entre sí. El acróbata francés tuvo una extraña sensación y quedó mirándolos detrás de la utilería un tanto molesto. No entendía bien porqué, quizá le molestaba que la estrella principal perdiera así su tiempo ¿O… acaso podía ser algo más? Últimamente no podía aclarar bien sus pensamientos, en gran parte era que se resistía a ello. Mientras, Sora y Ken continuaban compartiendo alegremente el escenario. Ambos estaban de pie en las barras del trapecio, cada uno en un extremo llevaba el mismo ritmo de balanceo con el cual llegaban a tener un cercano contacto visual mirándose de frente.

-"¡Qué felicidad! Nunca imaginé que pudiéramos compartir juntos el escenario" - dijo la acróbata con una sonrisa mientras seguía realizando sus piruetas a lado del muchacho.

Para finalizar Ken extendió su mano hacia la joven a modo de que esta se lanzara y él recibirla como comúnmente era presenciado en los espectáculos. Sora sonriendo conmovida se dispuso a sincronizar su salto para llegar dónde él. En el momento en que dio el salto el rostro de Ken tornó una expresión punzante de dolor que le dejó paralizado y con su mano presionada contra su pecho. En pleno vuelo la muchacha de cabellos lilas se percató del malestar de su amigo y que al instante caía del trapecio. Todo el tiempo en que esto ocurría parecía ir más lento, Sora que había quedado pasmada por la situación cayó también. Leon salió exaltado de la utilería dirigiéndose hacia las redes del trapecio donde había caído Ken y al momento después Sora.

-"Ken… ¡¿Qué te sucede?! … ¡¡KEENNN!!" - gritó aterrada la estrella de Kaleido al ver que este permanecía inconsciente.

-"¡Sora!" - exclamó Leon al subirse a las red del trapecio acercándose a esta y viendo preocupado el cuerpo del chico del staff.

-"¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!" - exclamó de pronto Anna entrando al escenario junto a Mia, Marion, Rosetta y May al escuchar los gritos.

-"¡¡Llamen a una ambulancia, pronto!!" - exclamó el joven de cabello plateado.

-"Oh no… Ken…" - pronunció Mia conmocionada.

Todas quedaron completamente atónitas, pero era Sora quien lucía en shock, con sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas de desesperación y angustia sobre el cuerpo de Ken Robbins. Afuera del escenario, el cielo se había nublado densamente dejando una sensación abrumadora tras el trágico episodio.

_Continuará…_

_**No me odien XP Primero debo agradecer a los reviews de: Ako Nomura (soy mala con algunos personajes XD chica por cierto) Valdemar (mi mail va en proceso) :) nightwings, camii granger, UsakitoPau, Miyuki Ireth, patytaloca y lady. Gracias por su apoyo e interés por este fic, el siguiente capítulo es la última parte de "Muerte en el escenario" para luego centrarse en la trama principal. Fool tiene razón en que los malos augurios sobre el escenario están por venir :p Ojala este capítulo no las haya defraudado, todavía no muere Ken (todavía) XP Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**_

_**See ya'**_


	3. Muerte en el escenario III

Muerte en el escenario III

-"¡Ken, bájate de la repisa!" - exclamó la voz de una madre preocupada al ver a su pequeño hijo saltar como un acróbata por los muebles que fabricaba su marido.

En un vago recuerdo, un niño de cabello rubio, de unos 10 u 11 años, de bellos y grandes ojos de color azul, corría en el parque alegremente junto a otros niños de su edad. Iba más atrasado que el resto y los demás niños se alejaban cada vez más de él. El pequeño empezó a agotarse hasta que poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia hasta caer inconsciente al suelo.

-"¡¡KEN!!" - gritó aterrada su madre junto a su esposo corriendo hacia su niño.

Más tarde ese pequeño se encontraba recostado en la camilla de un hospital, con unas máquinas que medían su ritmo cardíaco. Lentamente fue recuperando la conciencia mientras escuchaba tras las cortinas las voces de los médicos y de sus padres.

-"…La enfermedad a su corazón no es muy grave señores Robbins, pero de cualquier manera habrá que mantenerlo en observación y tomar precauciones"

-"¿Qué quiere decir con precauciones? ¿Se pondrá bien nuestro hijo?"

-"Habrá que tenerlo en observación un tiempo, pero dado el caso sería prudente que su hijo dejara de lado esos juegos y fuera un muchacho más tranquilo"

-"¡Pero qué está diciendo! ¡Sólo quiero que mi hijo lleve una vida normal! Él está muy entusiasmado con la idea de algún día formar parte del escenario Kaleido"

-"Señores Robbins, si su hijo presenta un problema al corazón deberá olvidarse de esa idea absurda. Son sólo cosas de niños, ya verá con el tiempo cómo lo olvidará"

El rostro de Ken fue cubierto por las lágrimas cayendo de costado en su almohada. Ahora, escuchaba el fuerte sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia y al rato ese vago recuerdo empezó a desaparecer viendo las intensas luces del pabellón al cual estaba siendo ingresado con suma urgencia.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

En la sala de espera había acudido la mayor parte del elenco, entre los que destacaban Anna, Mia, Sara, Rosetta, May, Marion junto a su padre y su mascota Jonathan. Y por supuesto, la más afectada la estrella de Kaleido, Sora que se encontraba de pie con su cuerpo temblando de la conmoción e incertidumbre. Su compañero de escenario en cambio permanecía apoyado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados mientras la observaba.

-"No lo entiendo… ¿Qué podía haber estado pensando Ken?" - preguntó angustiada Mia al lado de Anna.

-"Eso ya no importa ahora, Mia" - contestó preocupada Anna tras echar una mirada a Sora - "Sólo hay que preocuparnos porque Ken se ponga bien"

-"Ken…" - pensó angustiada la estrella de Kaleido para sí.

Al breve instante hicieron acto de aparición Kalos y Yuri acompañados de Layla, la antigua estrella del escenario y actual co-estrella tras regresar como el fénix dorado.

-"¡¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?! ¡¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?! ¡¿Cómo ninguno pudo darse cuenta que ese muchacho estaba ocupando el trapecio?!" - preguntó duramente el jefe al resto, ya que tras todo su enfado se encontraba esa amarga preocupación por Ken.

Todos los integrantes bajaron sus miradas con culpabilidad, habían estado tan pendientes de volver a presentar el Lago de los Cisnes que ninguno dio por enterado el comportamiento extraño que había tenido el joven Ken Robbins este último tiempo.

-"Kalos, ya. Tranquilízate" - dijo Yuri poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-"Esto es inaudito, no puedo aceptar esta irresponsabilidad. Hace poco tuve que llamar a los del comité para suspender la función de esta noche ¿Cómo crees que puedo explicarles una situación así?" - replicó con más enfado e inquietud.

-"Pero, Kalos…" - musitó sorprendida Sara.

-"¿Cómo puede estar pensando en eso ahora? ¿No se da cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?" - preguntó enfadada Anna.

-"¡Es por eso que no puedo tolerarlo! Me decepciona la actitud de ese muchacho ¡No puedo creer que nos haga esto ahora cuando el escenario se disponía a dar su más importante función! Él lo sabía bien. Sólo puedo creer que se ha vuelto loco"

-"¡¡YA BASTA!! ¡¡GUARDE SILENCIO!! ¡¡CÁLLESE YA!!" - gritó alterada Sora apretando sus puños sobre los costados de su cabeza con desesperación.

Todos los de la sala quedaron en silencio mirando preocupados a la estrella principal del elenco.

-"Usted no entiende… usted no entiende a Ken…" - pronunció la muchacha de cabellos lilas y su voz se quebró cayendo de rodillas al piso mientras las lágrimas salían como torrentes de sus ojos - "Ya déjelo en paz…" - dijo con un hilo de voz.

-"Francamente debo decir que cada vez me sorprende más tu avaricia, Kalos" - dijo el acróbata francés fríamente hacia este - "No creo que sepas lo que significa una situación como esta ¿O es que para ti todos no somos sino un monto de dinero? ¿Es eso que te enfada tanto, perder a una de tus ganancias?"

Sora al escucharlo se estremeció, así como todos los demás integrantes que quedaron mirándolo asombrados de sus palabras.

-"Leon…" - dijo Yuri volviéndose a él seriamente - "Ya sé que estuviste en una situación similar con lo de Sophie, pero este no es el mismo caso. Así que no te apresures a sacar ese tipo de conclusiones tan rápido"

-"Hay que estar preparado. Si ese niño sabía a lo que se atenía debió pensarlo dos veces, su situación es prácticamente un suicidio" - volvió a decir fríamente.

Todos quedaron paralizados al escucharlo nuevamente, en especial Sora, que seguía de rodillas en el piso, sin poderse mover.

-"¡Leon! ¡Calla!" - exclamó Yuri esta vez con enfado.

-"¡Ya basta los dos! ¡Este no es el lugar adecuado para discutir ese asunto!" - dijo Layla duramente y enseguida se acercó a Sora dirigiéndose con firmeza - "¡Sora! ¿Qué esperas para ponerte de pie? Si realmente estás preocupada por Ken deberás mostrar valor, él se encuentra luchando por su vida, así que sigue su ejemplo"

-"Señorita Layla…" - pronunció Sora y poco a poco se puso de pie tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

May con ternura se acercó a ella colocando suavemente sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-"Vamos Sora, todo va a estar bien" - dijo la acróbata china con una sonrisa cálida mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-"May…" - pronunció Sora sorprendida mirando a la muchacha de cabello azul.

Al momento esta la condujo a sentarse junto a ella y a Rosetta quien también estaba muy preocupada por ella. Enseguida los padres del muchacho hicieron aparición. Sora se sacudió estremecida al escuchar la voz de desesperación y angustia de la madre de Ken, aquella mujer tan cálida que la había recibido en su casa cuando no tenía donde ir con sus amigas ahora lucía llena de angustia y desesperación.

-"¿Dónde está Ken? ¡Por favor díganme si se pondrá bien!"

-"Señora tranquilícese por favor. En estos momentos están haciendo todo lo posible por hacerlo volver en sí, tengan un poco de paciencia" - dijo una enfermera.

-"Señores Robbins…" - dijo la voz de Mia acompañada de Anna.

-"Mia, Anna…" - pronunció el señor Robbins al voltear y reconocer de inmediato a las dos muchachas. Sus ojos y los de su esposa intentaban hallar a Sora que permanecía oculta entre May y Rossetta, sin atreverse a mirarlos de frente por la preocupación de trasmitir la desesperación y angustia que la invadían a ella en esos momentos.

-"Sora…" - musitó preocupada la madre del joven al verla tan ensimismada.

-"Señores Robbins" - dijo finalmente Kalos acercándose con abatimiento a la pareja - "Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Esto es responsabilidad mía, de no haberme percatado lo que sucedía bajo mi escenario, no sé que decir…" - se excuso el dueño de Kaleido con mucha tristeza tratando de contener esa angustia y culpa.

El lugar permaneció en silencio unos minutos hasta que finalmente salió el doctor de la sala de urgencias hacia la sala donde todos aguardaban impacientes. Al verlo, inmediatamente todos se estremecieron y los padres de Ken se acercaron a él mientras Sora se había puesto de pie.

-"¡Jhon! ¿Cómo está Ken?" - preguntó Ben Robbins, amigo del doctor que lo había atendido, este bajó su mirada con una profunda tristeza cerrando sus ojos durante un momento dando a todos una extraña y angustiante preocupación. Al volverlos a abrir dirigió su mirada a la estrella del escenario que lucía anonadada y bastante preocupada.

-"Tú eres Sora Naegino ¿No?" - preguntó el doctor Jhon mirando a esta fijamente.

-"¿Qué pasó con Ken? ¿Ya se encuentra bien?" - preguntó la muchacha con más temor.

-"Será mejor que entres a verlo" - dio como respuesta de forma muy seria y una misteriosa expresión de abatimiento.

Sora a pesar de tener un presentimiento fatal en su interior no tardó en seguirlo hasta la cámara donde había sido llevado su amigo. Al entrar lentamente, vio a Ken con unos tubos en sus fosas nasales a fin de darle oxígeno, junto a unos electrodos marcados en su pecho que indicaban el ritmo cardíaco que llevaba en la máquina. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos mirando a la muchacha japonesa la cual se encontraba desconcertada de su estado.

-"Sora…" - pronunció débilmente el muchacho norteamericano con una sonrisa dirigida a su amiga.

-"K… Ken… ¿Te sientes bien?" - preguntó esta suavemente después de una pausa tras acercarse minuciosamente a su lado.

-"Sí… me alegra verte" - contestó sin quitar su sonrisa de emoción de su frágil rostro que empezaba a decaer.

-"¡Ken!" - exclamó alterada la joven haciéndole reaccionar.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos con ternura y seguía mostrando la misma sonrisa conmovedora hacia ella.

-"Sora, yo…"

-"Ken… no hables… por favor, vas a estar bien" - dijo la estrella de Kaleido con tanta angustia que ya no pudo controlar el flujo de sus lágrimas.

-"Sora, escúchame… tengo que decirte algo…"

-"¡Ahora no Ken!" - exclamó esta con desesperación con sus manos sobre su cuerpo - "Ya me lo dirás cuando te recuperes"

-"No Sora… esto ya no puede esperar más…" - contestó el muchacho volviendo una mirada más seria a lo que la estrella de Kaleido le prestó atención - "Desde que llegaste por primera vez al escenario, supe que entonces mi vida y las de todos cambiarían, en especial yo. Nunca tuve oportunidad de subir al trapecio, pero cuando te vi a ti… sentí que una parte mía también pudo alzarse"

-"Ken…"

-"Así ha sido todo este tiempo. Por eso, quiero que sepas lo tremendamente feliz que fui cuando pude alcanzarte y compartir el escenario contigo"

-"Yo siempre te he sentido a mi lado Ken" - respondió la muchacha de cabello lila con su rostro emocionado y cubierto de lágrimas - "Por eso quiero que te pongas bien…"

En ese momento el joven Ken Robbins levantó débilmente su mano tomando la de Sora.

-"Sora… yo… te amo"

Los ojos de la estrella se engrandecieron junto a un fuerte palpitar que sentía resonar por todo el cuarto. Ken Robbins la miraba con una expresión de ternura en que mostraba una sonrisa que se hacía más frágil. El rostro de Sora se mostraba en shock con un sonrojo que le cubría las mejillas y que se le hacía más difícil respirar. De repente un sonido agudo la hizo exaltarse y salir de su estado de shock, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ese sonido era de la máquina en que se mostraba una delgada línea que indicaba lo peor. Sora volteó a ver a Ken que se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, pero con una expresión serena y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¿Ken?" - pronunció Sora llena de pasmo y terror - "¡Ken! ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡¡Ken!!"

Sora vanamente intentaba revivir el cuerpo de su amigo moviéndolo desesperadamente con sus brazos. Le gritaba que despertara mientras que aquel molesto sonido agudo de la máquina no cesaba. En ese momento el doctor entró al cuarto y se detuvo a la entrada bajando su mirada con tristeza. Los padres del muchacho del staff y todos los demás integrantes del escenario que se habían detenido tras el doctor lucían en estado de shock. La madre del muchacho de inmediato estalló en llanto y su esposo, Ben Robbins la estrechó consigo mientras él también lloraba inconsolable.

-"No… esto no puede ser posible…" - pronunció Mia conmocionada en el momento que sus lágrimas empezaban a caer.

-"Tiene que ser una pesadilla…" - dijo Anna pasmada mientras que de sus ojos no paraban de brotar lágrimas.

Anna abrazó a Mia que no paraba de llorar. May, Rosetta, Kalos, Sara, Yuri, Layla… apretaron sus miradas del mismo modo. Leon tuvo la sensación de remontarse a aquel doloroso pasado en que su fallecida hermana Sophie yació en un hospital. Al ver a Sora ahogar su llanto de desesperación y dolor sobre el cuerpo de aquel muchacho se sintió angustiado y amortiguó su rostro mostrando compasión. Ken no era el hermano de Sora pero si alguien muy cercano a ella. Nunca esperó volverse a sentir tan abatido desde la muerte de Sophie pero así era. Lo que más le preocupaba era ver a Sora, esta sentía el mismo dolor que él había sentido entonces y sólo esperaba que aquel terrible sufrimiento no la hiciera cambiar, así cómo él había cambiado.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Al día siguiente todo el personal había acudido al cementerio para presenciar el entierro del joven Ken Robbins. Esa mañana estaba totalmente nublada en pos de llover. Todos vestían de luto y con sus miradas en profundo dolor y amargura. Los padres de Ken y su hermana, la pequeña Lucy estaban destrozados ante la tumba de este, todavía les costaba creer y asimilar su muerte. Todo el elenco tenía el mismo sentimiento, en especial su estrella principal que lucía más amortiguada, deshecha y con su mirada perdida a la de todo el resto. A los pocos minutos la ceremonia finalizó mientras poco a poco los presentes se empezaban a retirar. Los padres de Ken, en especial su madre, rompía a llorar amargamente mientras que algunos se acercaban de manera minuciosa a darle sus condolencias. Al cabo de unos segundos la mayoría de los del elenco se había retirado quedando sólo Sora, Mia y Anna, mientras todos los demás se encontraban aguardándolas en el estacionamiento.

-"Kalos ¿Seguro que está bien?" - preguntó Yuri un poco preocupado por Sora.

-"Es mejor que esté a solas y desahogue todo su dolor ahora" - respondió serio, permaneciendo de brazos cruzados mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto - "Sé que lo que debe estar pasando no es fácil de sobrellevar, pero esto no puede pararla ahora que está en su mejor momento como estrella de Kaleido"

-"Sora…" - pensó Layla preocupada mirando por la ventanilla.

Sora y sus dos mejores amigas, Anna y Mia seguían estando ante la tumba de su fallecido amigo. Ahora la preocupación de Mia y Anna recaía en Sora a la que veían demasiado ensimismada y angustiada para sí. Su dulce rostro tan radiante ahora estaba totalmente demacrado y ojeroso casi que parecía sin vida.

-"Sora, oye… ya debemos irnos" - se atrevió a decir Mia tomando los hombros de su amiga. No hubo la menor respuesta por parte de esta y continuó con su mirada perdida en el epitafio en que estaban grabadas las letras del nombre Ken Robbins.

La guionista del escenario Kaleido fijó su vista en Anna que también se encontraba bastante preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

-"Sora, vamos…" - dijo Anna tomando su brazo con un poco de firmeza llevándola consigo y Mia - "Cuando lleguemos a casa te sentirás mejor"

En ese momento Sora volteó dando un último vistazo a la tumba de su amigo. Fue entonces que vio al doctor que había atendido a Ken acompañado de Ben Robbins hablando a solas.

-"Sora…" - pronunció preocupada Anna al ver que esta se dirigía hacia estos.

-"Descuida Jhon, sé que no fue tu culpa" - le decía el padre del joven difunto.

En ese momento ambos detuvieron su plática al ver acercarse a Sora.

-"Sora…" - dijo preocupado Ben Robbins tomando los hombros de la estrella de Kaleido - "Mira cómo estás, será mejor que vayas a descansar"

-"Ben, déjame un rato a solas con Sora, por favor" - le dijo su amigo John a este.

Ben Robbins miró extrañado a los dos durante un momento pero luego asintió y se retiró del lugar, yendo al lado de su esposa.

-"Sora, me preocupa mucho tu estado" - le dijo el doctor seriamente - "Sé que esto te debe ser tremendamente duro, pero tienes que aceptar que Ken se ha ido"

-"No puedo… no puedo aceptarlo" - respondió quebrándose en lágrimas - "¡No logro entender porqué Ken se fue!"

-"Son cosas que no podemos predecir, Sora. Sabía que no debía dejar a Ken subir al trapecio, pero aún con mi ayuda no hubiese podido impedirlo, ese muchacho estaba decidido a tomar cualquier costo" - dijo el doctor bajando su mirada entristecido.

-"Necesito que me diga si Ken…" - empezó a decir la estrella de Kaleido tomando un poco más de firmeza de sus débiles fuerzas - "…Si Ken decidió subir al escenario por mi causa"

El doctor quedó en silencio volviendo su mirada a la muchacha. No supo qué contestar dado el frágil estado en que se encontraba la estrella del escenario. Desvió su rostro cerrando sus ojos pero esta reaccionó más angustiada y alterada a su silencio.

-"¡Dígame, doctor! ¡Por favor!"

-"No hay nada más que yo pueda decirte" - le respondió seriamente - "Tú conoces esa razón, más que nadie, Sora"

Entonces Sora quedó petrificada con un fuerte estremezón en su interior que la dejó inerte en un medio oscuro y vacío. Al cabo de un momento el doctor se retiró del lugar mientras que Anna y Mia iban hacia su amiga.

-"Sora ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?" - preguntó Anna preocupada.

-"Ven, es mejor irnos. Casi todos los del elenco se han ido, sólo quedan el auto del jefe, del joven Leon y el padre de Marion" - dijo Mia mientras tomaba del brazo a Sora de la misma forma que Anna para llevarla al estacionamiento.

Sora parecía caminar por inercia al lado de sus amigas. En medio del camino Anna giró a ver a Lucy, la pequeña hermana de Ken, llorar desconsolada. Sintió una gran angustia y se detuvo a mirarla.

-"¿Qué sucede Anna?" - le preguntó Mia al momento que se detuvo junto a Sora.

-"Es Lucy" - contestó preocupada con su mirada puesta en ella - "Iré a verla un momento, espérenme aquí"

-"Por favor, no tardes" - le dijo Mia.

Sora, quien estaba a su lado permanecía inmóvil con su mirada oculta hacia el suelo. Desde lejos Mia veía a Anna abrazar a Lucy con ternura durante unos instantes.

-"Pobre Lucy, ojala no le cueste reponerse a la muerte de su hermano" - dijo Mia con tristeza y al momento volteó hacia Sora, pero esta no se encontraba presente en el lugar - "¿Sora? Sora ¿Dónde estás?" - preguntó preocupada volteando hacia los lados, inquieta.

-"¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!" - preguntó Anna tan pronto llegó al lado de Mia.

-"¡Perdí de vista a Sora!" - respondió preocupada.

-"¡¿Cómo qué la perdieron de vista?!" - exclamó el dueño del escenario inquieto y muy preocupado después de que Anna y Mia le informaron de lo sucedido.

-"No sé cómo pasó. Discúlpeme por favor" - respondió esta última muy preocupada.

-"Esto es un problema, el auto de Leon acaba de irse con May y Rosetta" - dijo Yuri.

-"No pudo haber ido muy lejos" - dijo Layla - "Nos dividiremos y buscaremos por los alrededores"

-"¡Oí que mi amada Sora está perdida!" - dijo el señor policía apareciendo repentinamente en el lugar - "¡Descuiden yo y Keith iremos por ella, tengan por seguro que la encontraremos!"

-"¡No hay tiempo que perder, pongámonos en marcha!" - ordenó Layla.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

En la autopista cercana a la playa, iba la limosina de Leon andando bajo la lluvia. Hace un buen rato que se había largado a llover y de que habían partido del cementerio. El recio acróbata francés estaba sentado junto a la ventana, apoyando su rostro con su mano mientras miraba el paisaje con cierta melancolía.

-"Estoy preocupada por Sora" - dijo la pequeña francesa, experta en diábolos, con su mirada hacia el piso - "No se veía muy bien. Espero que esto no la afecte demasiado"

-"Sí, yo también" - contestó May afligida sentada frente a esta y al lado de Leon - "Pero confío en que pueda reponerse, ya sabes cómo es, tenemos que tener fe" - dijo levanto su rostro con una sonrisa hacia Rosetta.

En ese momento, Leon, quien seguía mirando por la ventana de su limosina se estremeció al ver a la silueta de su compañera correr de forma fugaz por la playa ¡Era Sora Naegino! De inmediato pudo reconocerla por lo que se levantó de forma precipitada del asiento.

-"¡Detén el auto!" - exclamó Leon inquieto hacia el chofer.

-"¿Qué ocurre Leon?" - preguntó extrañada e inquieta May al ver su reacción.

Enseguida el auto fue disminuyendo la velocidad, pero Leon no esperó más y abrió la puerta saliendo en el acto, saltó la cerca de la carretera y se dirigió de manera veloz a la playa.

-"¡Leon!" - exclamó inquieta May al momento en que le vio salir.

Sora corría con todas sus fuerzas, o las pocas que le quedaban, gastándolas en su carrera bajo la lluvia. Quería huir, huir muy lejos de todo lo que había pasado, convenciéndose de que era una pesadilla, tenía un dolor tan grande en el pecho que por un momento también sintió que iba a morir, desmoronándose en cualquier instante en el sitio. Pero no dio por enterado que alguien iba tras ella para frenarla en ese mismo momento.

-"¡¡SORA!!" - gritó la voz de su compañero al momento que se lanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer sobre la arena.

A los pocos momentos, Sora cubierta por el fuerte cuerpo del acróbata se puso de rodillas tratando de apartarse de forma violenta de este, lanzándole de golpes contra su pecho.

-"¡¡SUÉLTEME!! ¡¡NO ME TOQUE!!"

-"¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!" - preguntó Leon inquieto y severo para tratar de calmarla.

La estrella estaba demasiado alterada como para entrar en razón y seguía gritándole a su compañero y golpeando contra su pecho. A Leon no le producía el menor dolor los golpes de Sora, sobre todo estando débil. Tomó con fuerza sus muñecas, pero seguía gritando y al momento después esta rompió a llorar, debilitándose cada vez más. Leon la miró compasivamente y sin más tardar Sora se dejó caer en sus brazos de tanta angustia que ya no lo podía soportar más.

-"¡Sora!" - exclamó May sorprendida, junto a Rosetta acercándose a los dos.

-"¡¿Sora, estás bien?!" - preguntó Rosetta inquieta, al ver el estado de su tutora.

Sora no respondió, sólo lloraba. Las lágrimas parecían confundirse en aquel rostro empapado por la lluvia dando un aspecto más desgarrador a la apariencia de la estrella. Leon seguía sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, mirándola con preocupación. Al poco tiempo llegaron los autos del señor policía, Kalos y el padre de Marion deteniéndose también en la carretera.

-"¡SORA!" - exclamaron todos saliendo de inmediato de sus autos yendo donde esta.

Se detuvieron a unos metros de ella, mirándola preocupados de su estado, quedando en silencio. Aquel panorama quedó a la vista de todos quienes observaban a Sora que continuaba su llanto y apretaba su rostro para hundir las lágrimas que no paraban de emerger de sus ojos de forma descontrolada. Las olas rompían violentas contra la orilla y la lluvia seguía cayendo de manera copiosa, dejando a todos el sentimiento de que aquel suceso nunca sería posible de dejar atrás.

**Fin**

Otro capítulo más para disfrutar (¿O lamentar?) Bueno, aquí termina el preludio del fic con la muerte de Ken  No crean que fue algo fácil, a mí también me cae bien el personaje, pero debía hacerlo para seguir la historia XD En el próximo capítulo partirá la trama principal ¡Ah! Y quienes crean que Leon tiene el camino fácil sólo porque ha muerto Ken, se equivocan XP por el contrario. Muchas, pero muchas, gracias a los reviews de: **cami granger (mil gracias por la corrección) ;) Jean Slytherin; lady; karin45; Valdemar y patytaloca **Espero que el capítulo no las haya defraudado, nos vemos en el siguiente.

See ya'


	4. Momento de Crisis

Momento de Crisis

La lluvia caía estrepitosa en la ciudad. Hace más de dos días que el clima no había cambiado desde la partida del tímido muchacho del staff. Mientras que en uno de los apartamentos de un elegante y prestigioso hotel se alojaban los cabecillas del comité mundial de acrobacias y espectáculos, quienes reunidos en la sala discutían sobre la presentación del escenario Kaleido.

-"Esto es inaudito. El dueño del escenario Kaleido me pide que nos quedemos una semana más para presenciar el espectáculo" - dijo molesto el hombre de bigote - "Insiste en querer retrasar la función"

-"Sólo se trata de la presentación de una muchacha japonesa que hace unos años inició su carrera" - dijo otro de los ancianos - "Creo que estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo en quedarnos a esperar"

-"Tienes razón. Además, para tener tantas excusas sólo demuestra la mediocridad de todo su elenco, deberíamos marcharnos" - respondió el último de los ancianos.

-"Señores, creo que aún es muy pronto para decirle adiós al escenario Kaleido" - dijo la voz de un joven que esbozaba una sonrisa de enigma - "Démosle una oportunidad, después de todo acaba de sufrir una pérdida lamentable en su elenco"

-"Sólo se trata de un simple muchacho que trabajaba en el staff, no era nadie importante" - contestó uno de los viejos con desdén.

-"Así es. Sin importar que pase la función debe continuar" - repuso otro.

-"Es cierto…" - contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa el joven de cabellos negros - "Pero como dije antes, me interesa conocer a esa joven que realizó la técnica angelical junto a Leon Oswald… estoy seguro que debe tratarse de una compañera muy interesante"

-"Leon… así que a eso viene todo" - dijo el hombre de bigote frunciendo su cejo.

El cuerpo alto y bien formado del joven volteó haciendo de lado la larga cabellera negra que estaba a sus espaldas. Su mirada era fulminante, con unos potentes ojos café claro que resaltaban a la luz y la sonrisa que figuraba en su rostro expresaba cierta malicia

_**KSKSKS**_

-"¿Aún no?" - preguntó Mia viendo volver a Ana de la habitación de Sora.

-"Es inútil" - respondió Anna sentándose junto a las demás en el comedor - "La he llamado pero no tiene ánimos de salir"

-"Ha estado todos estos días sin querer salir de su cuarto" - dijo May acongojada - "Si sigue así pronto enfermará"

-"Es por lo que sucedió con Ken" - dijo tristemente Marion - "Tomará tiempo para que vuelva a ser la misma Sora de antes"

-"…Quizá ya no quiera volver a subir al escenario" - dijo Anna con angustia.

-"¡No digan eso! ¡Ya verán como Sora se repondrá y regresará al escenario, estoy segura!" - replicó Rossetta con una fuerte convicción.

-"Rossetta…" - pronunció Mia mirándola preocupada.

-"¡Ustedes saben que Sora nunca se ha dado por vencida! ¡Siempre ha podido vencer cualquier obstáculo para lograr sus objetivos!" - siguió insistiendo, preocupada.

-"Pero esta vez es diferente" - dijo preocupada también Mia - "Ken era muy importante para Sora, para todas nosotras, y además estaba con él en el momento que…"

-"Lo sabemos, Mia" - la interrumpió Anna, afligida.

Leon Oswald, el principal acróbata masculino del escenario se encontraba fuera de la sala, apoyado contra la pared, tras escuchar la conversación de las amigas de la estrella principal. Se mantenía frío y de brazos cruzados sin demostrar que también le embargaba la preocupación por su compañera.

_**KSKSKS**_

Mientras tanto, Sora se encontraba a oscuras en su pieza y con su rostro hundido en su almohada. Fool permanecía a su lado, levitándose en el aire mientras la observaba seriamente sin figurar la menor expresión. Sabía que ella no se encontraba en condiciones para hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con él.

Más tarde la guionista principal del elenco volvió a la habitación de Sora. Le llevaba una bandeja de comida y se detuvo frente a su alcoba con una expresión de tristeza mientras se agachaba a dejarle la comida en su puerta.

-"Sora, te he dejado la comida en tu puerta" - dijo Mia y luego de un momento de silencio trató de esbozar una sonrisa de ánimo - "¿No quieres venir a acompañarnos? Las chicas están ansiosas de salir de compras, hace poco se inauguró una tienda muy elegante y pensábamos irla a ver ¿…Sora?"

Mia se entristeció de que no hubiera respuesta alguna de su amiga y se alejó del lugar mientras que, dentro de la habitación, Sora todavía estaba en cama y con su mirada deshecha escondiéndola sobre la funda de la almohada.

_**KSKSKS**_

En la oficina del jefe del escenario, este se encontraba ordenando unos papeles de su escritorio. El desorden de su escritorio y el resto de su oficina se hacía notar y mientras ordenaba unos papeles estos se le escaparon de las manos haciéndolo salirse de control. Dio un fuerte golpe en su escritorio botando el resto de cosas que había sobre él. Kalos, angustiado, llevó su mano a su frente tratando de mantener la calma.

-"No… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?" - pensó apesumbrado y giró a ver una foto en la repisa en la que se encontraban los principales artistas del elenco, entre ellos Ken Robbins.

-"Kalos…" - dijo una voz dulce que entraba a su oficina.

-"¿Qué ocurre Sara?" - preguntó este un poco inquieto mientras dirigía su mirada a la cantante del elenco.

-"Pensé que podías necesitar ayuda" - contestó esta tratando de figurar una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su enamorado - "Quizás quieras poner un poco de orden por aquí"

Kalos bajó su mirada, hundido con esta en su escritorio.

-"Kalos, no todo puede estar tan mal" - dijo la cantante con un semblante de ternura y tristeza - "Lo de Ken no fue culpa tuya…"

-"Lo fue" - la interrumpió - "Debí haberme dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo… Este es mi escenario y debo velar por el bienestar de mis integrantes. Todo este lugar representa mi hogar, mi familia y lo que pase aquí forma parte de mi responsabilidad"

"Kalos…" - pronunció preocupada.

En ese momento el toque de la puerta hizo a ambos girar en dirección a Yuri Killiam que había entrado donde Kalos y Sara.

"Kalos, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero los jefes del comité solicitan que los atiendas en este instante"

"Diles que vuelvan más tarde. No puedo atenderlos ahora…" - contestó un poco inquieto pero en ese preciso momento los del comité se adelantaron a entrar a su oficina.

-"Así que finalmente estás aquí Kalos" - dijo el principal de ellos.

El dueño del escenario quedó unos segundos sin habla, hasta que reaccionó inquieto moviéndose de su asiento, ante las miradas frías y severas del comité.

-"Lo siento mucho, no sabía que vendrían" - contestó nervioso por el desorden de su oficina.

-"Claro que no sabías, porque de haber sabido nos habrías dado una nueva excusa para no venir" - le interrumpió el hombre de bigote - "Pero estamos perdiendo la paciencia, Kalos"

-"Señores, deben saber que hace poco falleció uno de nuestros miembros del elenco y nos encontramos en período de duelo" - se anticipó a responder Yuri antes que este.

-"Claro que sabemos, el muchacho del staff…" - volvió a decir el jefe principal con desagrado - "No puedo creer que retrasen la función por la pérdida de un miembro tan insignificante"

Kalos frunció su ceño y levantó su mirada con enfado hacia el hombre del comité.

-"Él era más que un simple miembro del staff, señores" - replicó molesto Yuri - "Y creo que deberían tener un poco más de respeto por su memoria"

-"Es cierto, además aquí todos los miembros son igual de importantes, eso es lo que hace a nuestro escenario tan especial" - contestó también Sara muy molesta.

-"Tonterías. Para lamentarse por eso quiere decir que tanto su staff como su estrella no son más que simples y deprimentes miembros que no merecen estar en un escenario"

-"¡¡GUARDE SILENCIO!!" - gritó Kalos enfurecido agarrando la camisa del jefe principal del comité - "¡¡No se atreva a hablar así de mis integrantes, mucho menos de Ken y de Sora!! ¡¿Oyó?!"

-"¡Kalos, contrólate!" - exclamó Sara preocupada mientras trataba de apartarlo del viejo del comité junto a Yuri.

-"¡Vamos, Kalos, ya es suficiente!" - exclamó Yuri y logró apartarlo y sentarlo.

El jefe del comité se apartó ayudado por los demás miembros, este respiraba un tanto agitado ya que Kalos le había agarrado por el cuello asfixiándole un poco.

-"Esto lo pagarás muy caro, Kalos" - dijo enfurecido el jefe del comité arreglándose el cuello de su camisa.

Kalos, Sara y Yuri quedaron mirando preocupados al grupo del comité que a los pocos minutos salió de la oficina dejando una amarga y preocupante sensación.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Kalos?" - preguntó preocupada la cantante

_**KSKSKS**_

Esa tarde Kalos reunió a todos los del elenco, a excepción de Sora, en el escenario principal para dar anuncio de la situación. El barullo de los miembros se hacía resonar por todo el lugar ya que se encontraban bastante preocupados por lo que había acontecido últimamente.

-"¿Qué será lo que está pasando?" - preguntó Mia preocupada a sus amigas - "El jefe luce muy extraño"

-"Sí, para reunir a todo los del elenco tiene que ser algo muy importante" - asintió Anna.

Al momento, Kalos se acercó al micrófono y todos los integrantes guardaron silencio esperando escuchar con intriga y temor la noticia que el jefe del escenario tenía que dar.

-"Voy a ser breve y a hablar claramente, estos días han sido muy duros para nosotros. Por eso es mi deber anunciarles que la función del Lago de los Cisnes que teníamos programada esta semana ha sido cancelada" - dijo Kalos y en ese instante todos los integrantes volvieron a murmurar entre sí, desconcertados, formando otro gran barullo - "Pero eso no es todo, debo anunciar que a partir de hoy no habrá más funciones, es decir el escenario Kaleido permanecerá cerrado en tiempo indeterminado"

-"¡¿Cómo dijo?!" - exclamó desconcertada Mia.

-"¿Cerrado?" - repitió Anna igual de desconcertada.

-"No puede ser" - dijo Marion abrazando con angustia a Jonathan contra su pecho.

-"¡Jefe Kalos, díganos que no es cierto!" - dijo Rossetta angustiada yendo donde el dueño - "Sora regresará al escenario y todo volverá a ser como antes ¿Verdad?"

Kalos quedó mirando a la pequeña Rossetta que tenía su rostro al borde del llanto. Pero al momento este le dio la espalda y se retiró del lugar dejándola a ella y a los demás integrantes en total desconcierto.

-"¿Pero por qué?" - preguntó May sorprendida - "¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?"

_**KSKSKS**_

Esa noche las amigas de Sora se encontraban fuera de su cuarto tratando de que la estrella del escenario saliera por fin. Rossetta tocaba insistentemente la puerta esperando hacerla reaccionar.

-"¡Sora, por favor tienes que hacer algo! ¡El escenario te necesita! ¡Sino realizas la técnica angelical el escenario Kaleido quedará arruinado! ¡Sora!"

Sora que escuchaba los golpes desde su cuarto no se movió, sólo hundió su cabeza en su almohada ocultando aquel rostro que continuaba deshecho por las lágrimas y el dolor.

-"¡Sora!" - volvía a llamar la pequeña francesa, campeona de diábolos, tocando la puerta con más insistencia.

-"¡Déjenla!" - exclamó una voz de forma autoritaria y fría que se encontraba cerca.

Ana, Mia, May, Marion y Rosetta voltearon a mirar al acróbata francés que se encontraba tras ellas.

-"¡Leon!" - exclamó sorprendida May al verlo en el lugar.

-"Dejen a Sora en paz" - volvió a decir fríamente - "Ella verá si quiere regresar al escenario. Aunque pienso que es mejor que no lo haga y se marche cuanto antes"

-"¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!" - exclamó la comediante estrella del escenario.

-"Si va a lamentarse todo el tiempo por la muerte de ese muchacho no tiene nada que hacer en este lugar" - volvió a decir de manera fría cerrando sus ojos y disponiéndose a retirarse - "Tampoco quiero trabajar al lado de alguien que tenga tan poca voluntad de seguir adelante. Me avergonzaría de llamarla mi compañera"

-"¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?! ¡¿No te has dado cuenta todavía de lo doloroso que ha sido esto para Sora y para el resto del elenco?!" - le recriminó nuevamente Ana.

Leon no respondió y siguió por un momento dándoles la espalda hasta que se retiró del lugar dejando a las amigas de Sora asombradas de sus palabras.

-"¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa?! ¿Acaso no tiene siquiera un poco de consideración por Sora? Al menos debería ser más condescendiente con ella que es su compañera" - dijo Ana molesta.

-"Sí… pero Leon ha estado actuando extraño últimamente" - dijo May extrañada mientras miraba al recio acróbata masculino marcharse.

_**KSKSKS**_

A la tarde siguiente, Kalos permanecía en su oficina junto a Yuri quien trataba de sacar al dueño del estado crítico en que se encontraba.

-"Kalos, comprendo cómo te sientes, pero el escenario Kaleido no puede permanecer cerrado por siempre. Si no haces algo irás directo a la bancarrota"

Kalos no contestó y permaneció con sus ojos cerrados sin mirar al joven Kiliam.

-"¿No harás nada al respecto?" - le preguntó Yuri levantando el tono de su voz.

-"No puedo hacer nada. Los jefes del comité son los más poderosos empresarios en esta área, manejan todo a su conveniencia. Antes de que el escenario quede destruido por sus críticas es mejor que cierre hasta que podamos restablecernos y estemos en condiciones de volver a dar una función"

-"No pensé que fueras a darte por vencido tan fácilmente" - dijo Yuri seriamente y Kalos volteó a mirarle - "Si este es tu hogar debes hacer algo por protegerlo"

-"Estoy de acuerdo" - dijo una voz que entraba a la sala.

El dueño del escenario y el joven Kiliam voltearon a mirar a la imponente co-estrella que se encontraba presente frente a la puerta de la oficina.

-"¡Layla!"

-"Kalos, he decidido volver a tomar el rol principal del escenario"

Kalos quedó mudo por unos segundos antes de poder contestar.

-"Pero eso le corresponde a…"

-"Sora no está en condiciones de subir al escenario" - le interrumpió seriamente el fénix dorado - "Y me duele decir esto, pero si no es capaz de sobreponerse será mejor que se marche cuanto antes"

-"Lo de Ken la ha afectado mucho, más de lo que temíamos" - dijo Yuri.

-"Layla ¿Estás segura de querer volver a tomar el rol principal?" - le preguntó Kalos clavándole su mirada.

-"Este es el lugar que tanto amo y haré cualquier cosa con tal de salvarlo" - respondió Layla concretamente y dirigió su mirada al dueño del escenario - "¿Tú no, Kalos?"

_**KSKSKS**_

A la mañana siguiente Rossetta acudió a la habitación de Sora. Le llevaba unos ricos y caros dulces de Japón que tantas veces la estrella del escenario le había mencionado. Rossetta se había mudado con ella nuevamente para tratar de ayudarla a sobreponerse.

-"Sora, te traje unos dulces de Japón. Le encargué a mamá que los trajera de su viaje y quería…" - dijo con una sonrisa alegre mientras entraba al cuarto. Pero de pronto la caja que llevaba resbaló de sus manos debido a que frente a sus ojos, Sora se había desmayado junto a su cama - "¡¡Sora!!"

A los pocos minutos el doctor acudió al cuarto de la estrella del elenco en compañía de Rossetta, Marion, Mia, Anna y May quienes se encontraban muy preocupadas por el estado de salud de su amiga.

-"¿Se pondrá bien Sora, doctor?" - preguntó preocupada Rossetta.

-"Sufrió una baja de presión" - respondió mientras terminaba de revisar su pulso - "Sabía que su salud no iría bien con la muerte de Ken"

-"Díganos que podemos hacer" - dijo preocupada Anna.

-"Por el momento sólo puedo darle unos tranquilizantes" - respondió sacando una caja de pastillas - "Con esto se calmará unos días. Y procuren que se alimente bien"

Pasaron unos pocos días y Sora con el medicamento pareció mejorar. Ya no se encontraba hundida en cama hecha un mar de lágrimas pero tampoco estaba alegre. Permanecía en cama menos tiempo, pero casi no hablaba y su mirada siempre estaba perdida en algún punto ciego de forma pensativa. Los tranquilizantes al menos habían surtido efecto, pero no podrían curar su corazón herido jamás.

_**KSKSKS**_

En esos días, el personal del comité asistió a la oficina de Kalos quien se encontraba con Layla y Yuri a ambos lados. El dueño del escenario los convenció acudir antes de marcharse, de manera astuta, diciéndoles que tenía un as bajo la manga y aún sin su correspondiente aprobación llevaría a cabo la presentación de su escenario.

-"¿Así que piensas insistir en trasmitir la función? No pensé que fueras tan tonto, Kalos" - dijo con una leve sonrisa de malicia el jefe del comité.

-"Puede ser, pero prefiero arriesgarme a presentar el acto y exponerme a sus críticas a que quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada" - respondió tranquilamente, con sus ojos cerrados y los codos sobre su escritorio.

-"¿Y qué me dices de esa famosa estrella tuya? ¿Se decidió a actuar finalmente?"

-"Eso es lo que quería anunciarles. Sora no presentará este acto sino Layla"

-"¿Layla? ¿Layla Hamilton?" - preguntó sorprendido el jefe del comité dirigiendo su mirada al fénix dorado.

-"Así es, señores. Les agradezco haber aceptado venir aquí después de que no fueron tratados cordialmente" - dijo Layla haciendo una leve inclinación con su cabeza.

-"¡Esto es un abuso! ¡Hicimos este viaje para presenciar el acto de esa jovencita que según se decía era uno de los más hermosos espectáculos nunca vistos!" - dijo uno de los ancianos que formaba parte del comité - "¡No para ver la presentación de una estrella que estuvo en retiro y ahora trata de subir a escena, me parece un acto deshonroso!"

-"Sé que mi regreso al escenario no ha sido muy bien visto" - contestó Layla de forma seria sin inmutarse por el comentario del viejo - "He recibido muchas críticas que mi regreso sólo fue con intención de llamar la atención de los medios. Por eso quiero que presencien esta función y la juzguen ustedes mismos"

Todos los presentes quedaron mirando atentamente a Layla al ver la seriedad y determinación de sus palabras las cuales había dejado callados a los del comité.

-"Si la función les parece un fiasco yo renunciaré al escenario y esta vez para siempre"

Entonces se produjo un momento de shock. Detrás de la puerta de la oficina de Kalos, se encontraban Mia, Anna, Rossetta, Marion y May que habían tomado por costumbre espiar casi todas las conversaciones que tenía el dueño del escenario, más ahora que atravesaban por un momento de crisis.

-"¿Qué es lo que dicen?" - preguntó intrigada May.

-"Al parecer la señorita Layla está tratando de convencerlos" - respondió Mia.

-"¿Qué creen que están haciendo?" - dijo una voz que estremeció a las muchachas que se encontraban pegadas a la pared.

-"¡Leon!" - exclamó May al ver que este las observaba espiar tras la puerta de Kalos.

Dentro de la oficina, los del comité, Yuri y Kalos seguían sorprendidos por las palabras que Layla había anunciado de manera tan seria y segura.

-"Pero Layla…" - dijo Yuri tratando de decir algo en contra de su propuesta.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen?" - preguntó Layla seriamente con sus brazos cruzados - "¿Se sienten capaces de aceptar mi proposición?"

-"… ¡Tonterías! ¡Todo esto es una vergüenza!" - exclamó el jefe del comité indignado después de escuchar la postura que había tomado el fénix dorado.

Al instante se abrió la puerta de la oficina de Kalos dejando salir a los miembros del comité y las amigas de Sora tuvieron que apartarse e intentar aparentar que no se encontraban espiando aunque fuese evidente, pero nadie le dio importancia pues todos se fijaron en lo indignado que se encontraba el jefe principal del comité en esos momentos.

-"¡Me niego a aceptar esta propuesta tan bochornosa! No daré hincapié al comité con sus juegos" - exclamó una vez más y se dispuso a retirarse junto a los demás miembros.

-"Espera un minuto, padre" - dijo una voz que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

La mirada de Leon quedó pegada en aquel joven que repentinamente había aparecido en el lugar con todos los demás, reconociéndole de inmediato.

-"¡Demian!" - le llamó la atención su padre - "¿En dónde te habías metido?"

-"Sólo echaba una mirada al lugar ¿Pero… qué veo? Si es Leon Oswald" - dijo Demian al dirigir su mirada hacia este que lucía consternado al verle.

-"Demian…"

-"Me alegra ver que después de tanto tiempo me sigas recordando" - dijo este.

-"¿Qué, qué estás haciendo aquí?" - preguntó Leon sin salir de su asombro.

-"Esa no es forma de tratar a un viejo amigo. Simplemente estoy aquí por asuntos de negocios" - continuó de forma maliciosa.

-"¿Amigo?" - preguntó May levantando su ceja extrañada al ver a los dos.

-"No has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Claro, en ese entonces recuerdo que aún estabas con tu querida Sophie"

Se produjo un nuevo silencio y la tensión aumentó con la mirada de Leon sobre Demian que no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, sobretodo al ver cómo había afectado al acróbata francés con su presencia.

-"He venido a presenciar el espectáculo de la aclamada técnica angelical de la que tanto se ha hablado. Pero al parecer creo que me quedaré con las ganas, escuché que tu compañera había sufrido una fuerte conmoción con la muerte del muchacho del staff"

Leon lo miró fijamente apretando su mirada con resentimiento. Mientras que Demian volvió a formar otra sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el coraje en los ojos de Leon.

-"Ahora lo reconozco, es el hijo del más importante miembro del comité mundial, su nombre es Demian Bonnet" - dijo Mia sorprendida al resto.

-"¿Cuál es el problema, padre?" - preguntó Demian en dirección a este.

-"Sucede que quieren hacer el acto con Layla Hamilton en lugar de la joven que supuestamente debía presentarse" - respondió molesto mirando a esta que no se inmutó de su agresión.

-"¿Layla? ¿Layla Hamilton? ¿La famosa estrella que ahora emprendió su carrera en Broadway?" - preguntó Demian mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa a Layla, esta en cambio no le dirigió una mirada amistosa - "No estaba enterado de su regreso al escenario, puede que resulte interesante. No estaría mal ver su presentación, de otro modo este viaje no tendría sentido ¿No te parece, padre?"

Todos volvieron a fijar su mirada con asombro hacia el miembro más joven del comité, mientras que su padre, después de un silencio producido en la sala, pegó un suspiro.

-"Bien… pero quiero ver esa presentación en una semana y no habrá más tiempo"

Se escuchó un gran suspiro de alivio y al momento el comité emprendió su retirada.

-"¡Qué hombre más gentil y apuesto!" - dijo Mia encantada - "Me alegra que el jefe del comité tenga un hijo como él"

-"Sí, es un alivio saber que hay alguien con alma dentro del comité" - comentó Anna.

Leon quedó tenso con su mirada inclinada al piso mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Mientras que Layla había quedado observando atentamente al joven de cabello negro perderse de vista con el resto del comité, había algo muy extraño y siniestro en él.

_**KSKSKS**_

Rossetta, que había pasado las noches con Sora últimamente decidió que era hora de volver a su habitación. Y es que la joven experta en diábolos hace un tiempo había querido tener su propio cuarto para así independizarse de la estrella de Kaleido. Al ver que esta había tenido una leve mejoría, ya que al menos se levantaba para salir a caminar, creyó que era tiempo para volver a su habitación. Además, ya no podía hacer más por ella, Sora no hablaba con nadie y sólo se dedicaba a asentir para que la dejaran en paz. Esa noche era que un peligroso suceso estaba a punto de volver a ocurrir.

Sora volvía a estar a solas en su habitación, el clima de afuera estaba de la misma forma que su espíritu, una tormenta. Mientras permanecía sentada en su cama volvió a recordar a Ken, desde la primera vez que le conoció hasta la última vez en que falleció en el hospital. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en sus últimas palabras en las que le había confesado sus sentimientos. Apretó fuertemente sus puños mientras volvían a caer lágrimas de sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba de tristeza e impotencia. Miró la caja de pastillas antidepresivas que le había recetado el doctor sintiendo la necesidad de más. El efecto que había surtido durante el día ya se le había terminado pero en estricto rigor no podía consumir más de dos pastillas por día. Pero sin importar, se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraban estas y tomó una mientras que Fool se había dado cuenta.

-"¡Sora! ¿Qué crees que haces? Ya tomaste las pastillas que te correspondían, no puedes tomar ni una sola más" - le dijo preocupado y un tanto inquieto poniéndose a su lado pero Sora le ignoró y tomó una pastilla seguida por un vaso de agua.

_**KSKSKS**_

Leon mientras tanto se encontraba en su propia habitación en medio de la oscuridad mirando hacia el techo. La llegada de aquel joven, hijo del miembro más importante del comité le había ocasionado un encuentro con antiguas emociones de su pasado. Demian… sí, lo recordaba, pero preferiría no recordarlo jamás. A causa de él su vida pasó por un infierno y Sophie… Apretó su mirada. Sabía que su presencia no podía significar algo bueno, tenía la esperanza de que en estos años se hubiera olvidado por siempre de su existencia, pero al parecer el camino del destino los había hecho volverse a encontrar. Ahora sólo podía, por mucho que le costara, conservar la calma y estar a la vanguardia de cualquier cosa sospechosa que pudiera tramar.

_**KSKSKS**_

En el cuarto de Sora, la joven estrella que hace unos minutos había tomado una pastilla se levantó a tomar otra dirigiéndose al baño, pero esta vez Fool estaba ahí dispuesto a detenerla.

-"¡Sora! ¡Sora!" - exclamaba el espíritu del escenario a fin de hacerla reaccionar - "¡No puedes continuar tomando esto! ¡Detente ahora!"

Pero Sora volvió a ignorarle. Su mirada se encontraba totalmente perdida y volvió a tomar un vaso de agua. Esta vez Fool intentó detenerla tratando de frenar el movimiento de su brazo pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes y no impidió que la joven llevase a cabo su acto. Al momento después Sora comenzó a marearse, se sujetó del lavamanos a fin de no perder el equilibrio y tocó su cabeza. Levantó su mirada viendo que todas las cosas a su alrededor se movían de forma borrosa haciéndole quedar más aturdida.

-"¡Sora! ¿Te encuentras bien?" - preguntó Fool inquieto.

La estrella del escenario pudo llegar hasta su habitación dejándose caer en su cama de forma exhausta emitiendo un leve quejido.

-"Será mejor que busque ayuda" - se dijo Fool preocupado y enseguida marchó fuera de la habitación con aquel polvo brillante que dejaba en sus vuelos.

_**KSKSKS**_

Afuera, la tormenta se volvía cada vez más estruendosa. Los rayos envolvían el cielo y la lluvia caía de manera estrepitosa. Fool recorría por afuera los cuartos de los demás integrantes esperando entrar a uno de estos. Pero a esas horas no había nadie que se encontrara despierto, además contaba el detalle de que nadie podía verlo, a excepción de Rosseta claro, pero ella tenía su habitación cerrada y se encontraba profundamente dormida, mientras que él intentaba en vano despertarla golpeando la puerta.

-"¡Rossetta, Rossetta! ¡Vamos, abre la puerta!"

Debajo de los condominios la alta figura de un acróbata miraba hacia el cuarto de Sora. Se trataba de Leon, que había acudido unos minutos allí ya que estaba preocupado por su compañera. Permaneció unos momentos bajo la tormenta contemplando su cuarto hasta que decidió retirarse del lugar. Pero en ese preciso momento vio pasar una luz brillante entre medio de los cuartos de los integrantes provocándole cierta curiosidad. Leon, extrañado, decidió subir las escaleras mientras que Fool seguía intentando entrar al cuarto de Rossetta. Fue en ese momento que se percató de la presencia del acróbata francés en el corredor. La mirada de Leon hacia el espíritu del escenario era de desconcierto, apenas sus ojos podían distinguir la imagen de Fool que poco a poco empezaba a hacérsele más clara.

-"Tú… eres Leon Oswald" - pronunció Fool sorprendido mirando a este.

Leon no pudo hablar de la impresión por unos instantes.

-"¿Acaso… puedes verme?" - preguntó el espíritu del escenario sorprendido.

-"¿Quién... qué eres tú?" - formuló de manera inquieta.

-"¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Ven conmigo deprisa!" - exclamó Fool inquieto - "¡Puede que Sora esté en peligro!"

_**KSKSKS**_

Sora se había quedado casi dormida sobre el cubrecama. Pero al momento escuchó una voz conocida que la fue haciendo reaccionar paulatinamente.

-"Sora… Sora…"

-"Esa voz…" - pronunció Sora abriendo sus ojos cansados y hacerla voltear levemente hacia una imagen que casi hizo salir su corazón de sorpresa.

Se trataba del mismo Ken Robbins que sólo hace casi una semana había fallecido. Y se encontraba allí, frente a ella dirigiéndole una mirada y sonrisa de cariño.

-"Ken…"

-"Ven Sora… acompáñame" - dijo Ken sonriendo mientras alzaba su mano a Sora.

Sora lucía confundida y aturdida, el efecto de los tranquilizantes la había dejado ya sin fuerzas para poder moverse. Pero al ver a Ken su inconsciente le permitió levantarse y seguirle como si fuese un zombi dirigiéndose sin saberlo, hacia el balcón.

-"Ken…"

-"¡Deprisa!" - exclamó Fool mientras que Leon había forzado la puerta entrando a la habitación de su compañera.

Una vez adentro Leon quedó pasmado al ver a la estrella del escenario a punto de caer del balcón. Sora seguía viendo la imagen de Ken en un espacio vacío cuando de repente la escena pareció remontarse al trapecio, volviendo atrás al amargo recuerdo donde su amigo había caído. Todo el ambiente se silenció en ese instante haciendo a Sora lanzar un grito desgarrador mientras su cuerpo se había abalanzado sobre el balcón.

-"¡¡¡KENNNN!!!"

Al momento el bullicio volvió. Los rayos se expandían en el cielo de forma inminente y los truenos resonaban más y más fuertes junto a la lluvia que sucumbía en la superficie. Pero en ese instante el grito desesperado de Leon hizo callar a toda la tormenta.

-"¡¡SORA!!"

Mientras caía del balcón la mente de Sora pareció reaccionar y percatarse que una mano había sujetado con fuerza la suya. Ya había sentido esa mano antes y que esta la llevaba a salvo hacia arriba mientras un fornido cuerpo la sujetaba entre sus brazos.

-"Sora… Sora ¿Te encuentras bien?"

-"¿Ken?" - preguntó abriendo sus ojos y pareció haber visto su rostro por unos momentos, pero al instante este desapareció viendo el rostro de su compañero empapado por la lluvia y una expresión de preocupación hacia ella.

-"Sora, soy yo… Leon" - le respondió con suavidad mientras hacía a un lado los cabellos mojados de su rostro con el fino roce de su mano.

La estrella del elenco quedó contemplando el rostro de su compañero. Aún todo le era muy confuso, seguía pensando en Ken pero se dio cuenta que todo había sido a causa de su subconsciente. Nuevamente su rostro se llenó de lágrimas y ahogó su llanto en el pecho de Leon quien aún conmocionado por el asunto no sabía cómo reaccionar. En ese instante las amigas de Sora irrumpieron en la habitación tras despertar alteradas a causa del alboroto.

-"¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?!"

-"¡Sora!"

Leon después de observar a Mia, Anna y el resto volvió su mirada a Sora a quien sostenía contra su pecho.

-"Está bien… no ha sido nada grave" - dijo el acróbata masculino mirándola frágilmente y la levantó en brazos llevándola a su cama donde la puso a descansar con cuidado.

En un momento la mirada de Leon se dirigió a Fool que permanecía sobre el velador mirando al resto. Se escuchó la melodía del canto de Sara mientras le contemplaba y Rossetta pudo darse cuenta claramente a quien dirigía su mirada.

-"Leon…" - pronunció Rossetta en voz baja viéndole impresionada, ya que al parecer este había podido ver a Fool.

_Continuará…._

_**Hola. Lo sé, perdón, perdón por retrasarme tanto con la actualización ;( Los estudios dejan el tiempo cortado a medias y Septiembre fue un mes de mucho movimiento no sólo por Las Fiestas Patrias ;) (soy chilena) Pero aquí les traigo un nuevo cap más largo que los anteriores y espero que igual de bueno. Quisiera agradecer a los reviews de: camii granger; ; patytaloca; karin45; Ako Nomura; Jean-Slytherin; Valdemar y Zedka ^ ^ ;) y de paso disculparme por haberlas hecho llorar con la muerte de Ken, en compensación habrá más escenas SoraXLeon ;D jajaja, bueno, a partir de ahora comenzarán a estar más tiempo juntos y también comenzarán los demás conflictos. Espero que les guste y sigan su curso ;) See ya'**_


	5. De vuelta al Elenco

_Capítulo 5: De vuelta al Elenco_

En el cuarto de Sora; Mia, Rossetta y las demás se encontraban velando con preocupación por su amiga, que estaba dormida, tras su peligrosa caída del balcón. Por fortuna, había llegado su compañero a tiempo para salvarla y ahora este se había quedado también a cuidar de su compañera, esperando con los demás a que despertara.

-"¿No creen que es mejor llamar al doctor para que revise a Sora?" - dijo Mia llevándose la mano a su pecho con preocupación - "Podría tener algo grave"

-"No será necesario, por suerte no pasó a mayores y sólo necesita descansar" - respondió Anna tras tocar la frente de Sora -"Además si el jefe se entera de esto no quiero ni pensar que medida drástica podría tomar" - volvió a decir - "Esperemos a mañana a ver cómo se encuentra"

-"¡¿Pero en qué rayos habrá estado pensando?!" - exclamó furiosa May - "¡¿Cómo se le ocurre automedicarse y subir al balcón en ese estado?! ¡Debió estar loca!"

-"Ya May, como dijo Leon no pasó nada grave y él…" - le tranquilizó Anna, y al cabo de un momento dirigió su mirada a Leon que veía a un punto fijo sobre la cómoda sin saber qué era - "¿Qué estás mirando Leon?" - preguntó extrañada.

-"Ah…" - reaccionó este mirando a las demás que le veían extrañadas de que al parecer nadie pudiera ver a aquel ser tan extraño - "No, no es nada"

-"¿Y ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer respecto a Sora?" - preguntó preocupada Marion.

Un breve momento de silencio se hizo presente en el cuarto, hasta que el recio acróbata francés, hizo un quiebre que inquietó a las amigas de Sora.

-"No se preocupen. Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte" - contestó Leon dejando a todas nuevamente, con una expresión de sorpresa.

-"¿Qué? Leon…" - musitó May anonadada.

De nuevo el silencio se presentó en todo el cuarto, con la sorpresa en los rostros de Anna, Mia y las demás tras escuchar las palabras del antes llamado dios de la muerte.

-"Yo me quedaré también para cuidar a Sora" - dijo la campeona de diábolos adelantándose a cualquier otra respuesta.

-"Rossetta…" - pronunció Mia mirando a esta

El silencio se presentó de nuevo en la habitación, permaneciendo todos un poco confusos ante la actitud de Leon y Rossetta. Leon notó que la pequeña Rossetta era la única, aparte de él, que podía ver a aquel extraño hombrecito parado en la cómoda. Su compatriota le quedó mirando, como si a través de sus ojos estuviera asintiendo exactamente lo que pensaba en esos instantes. A los pocos minutos, Anna, Mia y las demás abandonaron la habitación de la estrella del escenario.

-"¿No se te hace algo atrevido que Leon se quede junto a Sora en su habitación?" - comentó Mia en voz baja mientras salía con las demás.

-"No pienses mal, Mia. Leon no es de ese tipo. Además fue él quien salvó a Sora deberíamos estar agradecidas" - respondió Anna y volteó hacia la habitación de la estrella del elenco a medida que se alejaban de él - "…Y Rossetta está con ellos"

_**KSKSKSKSKSKS**_

-"¿Espíritu del escenario?" - preguntó Leon extrañado en el cuarto de su compañera mientras miraba a Fool parado sobre el velador.

-"Así es, yo soy el espíritu que guía a todos los artistas del elenco y sólo aquellos que han sido escogidos pueden verme" - dijo Fool, haciendo figurar un semblante de misterio mientras se levitaba hasta llegar a Leon, en una atmósfera oscura y de misterio - "Mi nombre es Fool, espíritu del escenario"

Leon quedó mirándole indiferente, a la vez que desaparecía aquel ambiente de misterio y suspenso que este había creado. Dejándolo un poco avergonzado de la presentación tan dramática que había montado.

-"Lo que dice es cierto, Leon" - dijo Rossetta al ver que este no estaba muy convencido.

-"¿Esperas a que crea que este diminuto hombrecito es un espíritu y nada menos que del escenario Kaleido?" - preguntó Leon desconfiado.

-"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Hombrecito?!" - exclamó indignado Fool - "¡Para que sepas tengo cientos de años más que tú! ¡He estado en este escenario por generaciones y he ayudado a los más grandes artistas a alcanzar el éxito!"

-"Tiene que ser una broma" - dijo Leon fríamente y desvió su mirada con indiferencia.

-"¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Ven aquí y te dime eso de frente!" - le retó Fool cada vez más enfadado.

-"¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de pelear!" - exclamó Rossetta regañando a los dos - "¡Estamos aquí para cuidar a Sora! ¡En estos momentos es cuando más necesita de nuestra ayuda para recuperarse!"

Leon y Fool callaron y dirigieron sus miradas a Rossetta, que había optado una posición más firme para calmar a los dos. El acróbata francés se dirigió con una mirada seria a esta inquietándola un poco.

-"Dime algo Rossetta ¿Tú te estabas quedando con Sora en la misma habitación?" - le preguntó con suma seriedad.

-"Bueno… no este último tiempo" - respondió titubeando, cabizbaja - "La obra de la princesa y el bufón estaba yendo tan bien que eso hizo darme cuenta que podía valerme por mí misma. Y entonces pensé que podía realizar mis propios entrenamientos sin la tutela de Sora, pero nunca imaginé que algo así podría llegar a suceder"

-"Entiendo… pero no debiste dejarla cuando más necesitaba de tu ayuda. No fue correcto que te marcharas cuando se encontraba en un estado tan frágil" - dijo Leon de forma muy seria.

-"¡Lo sé y lo siento!" - sollozó la pequeña de los diábolos, con la voz quebrada, cayendo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas empezaban a rodar de sus ojos - "¡No creí que pasaría algo como esto, que pondría en peligro a Sora! De verdad… lo siento"

-"¡Oye no culpes a Rossetta, yo tuve toda la responsabilidad! Me encontraba aquí todo el tiempo para cuidar de ella y aún así no pude hacer nada" - recriminó Fool con un poco de pesar al final.

-"¿Qué podría hacer un hombrecito como tú? No pudiste siquiera evitar que ella tomara el medicamento. Dudo que puedas llegar a ser alguien de fiar" - respondió este con un desdén.

-"¡Para tu información he estado al lado de Sora desde que llegó al escenario, lo que la aprueba como la estrella que es!" - le encaró Fool, más molesto - "No sé porqué motivo logres verme, pero de seguro tiene algún significado"

Leon quedó mirando atentamente a Fool quien permanecía de brazos cruzados flotando cerca de él, y que a la vez este, también lo miraba de forma muy seria.

_**KSKSKSKSKSKS**_

A la mañana siguiente Sora despertó lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo. Se sentó en la cama con un poco de dificultad, ya que seguía aturdida por el accidente de anoche. Observó a ambos lados de la habitación con el rostro debilitado como si acabara de despertar de un largo y cansado sueño.

-"¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó?" - pronunció confundida mirando a su alrededor.

-"Has despertado finalmente, Sora" - contestó el recio acróbata francés mirando a su compañera de elenco.

Sora tardó en reconocer la figura alta y gallarda de este que se encontraba a unos metros de ella. La miraba seriamente y sin quitarle la vista de encima desde la noche pasada. Había velado por ella junto a la experta en diábolos toda la noche, al observarlo pudo entenderlo, no así de porqué estaba ella en cama y sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-"¿Joven Leon?" - pronunció aturdida.

-"¡Sora! ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste!" - exclamó Rossetta, emocionada, apareciendo de la sala y lanzándose a los brazos de su tutora.

-"Rossetta…" - musitó esta, mirándola suavemente.

La mente de Sora aún se encontraba confundida como para digerir lo que había sucedido. Había tenido sueños muy extraños la noche anterior, sin contar que había perdido la cuenta de los días que pasaron. Su compañero observó durante unos instantes su estado de profunda angustia, sintiéndose incómodo y a la vez molesto.

-"Ya que estás mejor creo que es hora que me retire" - dijo este poniéndose de pie

-"¡Leon espera!" - exclamó Rossetta yendo hacia él haciéndolo detenerse - "Acabo de preparar el desayuno, por favor quédate a comer con nosotras. Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar" - dijo esta persuasiva y luego se volvió entusiasmada a mirar a Sora - "Sora ¿Sabías que ahora Leon puede ver a Fool?"

-"¿Cómo? ¿A Fool?" - preguntó Sora sorprendida, sin dejar de estar un poco aturdida de despertar hace poco.

La estrella del escenario dirigió su mirada a Leon que la miraba atentamente y permanecía de brazos cruzados. Al instante, Fool hizo acto de aparición.

-"Así es, creo que ha sido escogido un nuevo integrante para alguna nueva acrobacia… o quizá sólo fue un desafortunado accidente para que recobraras tu brillo" - dijo este mientras volteaba a mirar a Leon.

Sora volvió a mirar a su compañero, que ahora desvió un poco su mirada a la de ella. Luego de un breve minuto de silencio, Rossetta miró a los tres notando cierta tensión que la puso nerviosa.

-"Ah… ¿Qué les parece si mejor vamos a desayunar?" - dijo la chica de los diábolos con una sonrisa que pretendía contagiar al resto.

Al cabo de unos momentos, los tres se encontraban sentados en la mesa, comiendo pasteles y tomando el té que la pequeña campeona de diábolos hace poco había preparado.

-"Estos dulces que envió mi mamá de Japón son verdaderamente deliciosos" - dijo Rossetta, sonriendo nuevamente - "Tenías razón al decir que esa tienda que nos recomendaste hacían los mejores dulces de la región. Hacía tiempo que no probaba algo tan sabroso" - se dirigió con una sonrisa mirando a su tutora. Sin embargo, esta continuaba ajena al resto, encontrándose sumergida en su propio mundo en el que no dejaba de estar aturdida - "Sora…" - musitó, mirándola preocupada.

-"Lo siento, yo…" - respondió levemente con su misma mirada apagada, pero tratando de simular tocándose la frente - "No logro recordar que ha pasado últimamente"

-"Anoche estuviste a punto de caer por el balcón"- contestó Rossetta sin quitar su preocupación - "Por suerte, Leon llegó a tiempo para impedir que pasara algo grave"

Sora quitó la mano de su frente con sorpresa y miró a su compañero de escena. Leon seguía de brazos cruzados apoyado contra la silla, sin quitarle su mirada de encima.

-"Ahora recuerdo…" - pensó la estrella de Kaleido para sí, volviendo a bajar afligida su cabeza - "Creí haber visto a Ken…"

Leon arrugó su mirada al ver que Sora volvía a ponerse en un estado de tristeza y auto-compasión. La pequeña campeona de diábolos observó a su tutora, que volvía a mostrar señales de caer en depresión.

-"Bueno, no tiene importancia si te acuerdas. Sólo importa que tú estés bien" - dijo Rossetta esbozando una sonrisa, un poco nerviosa - "¿Qué les parece si mejor cambiamos de tema?"

-"Ken…" - sollozó Sora ocultando su rostro con su mano volviendo a caérsele las lágrimas de su rostro tan gastado por el llanto.

Entonces el recio acróbata francés se levantó con estrépito de su silla, que con el ruido asustó un poco a Sora y Rossetta.

-"Es suficiente. No seguiré viendo tu cara de lástima y escuchando tus llantos ¿Crees que de esa forma vas a conseguir que ese muchacho vuelva?"

-"¡Pero Leon…!" - exclamó Rossetta sorprendida, levantándose de su silla.

-"¡¿Piensas estar aquí en el escenario, lamentándote por la muerte de ese chico todo el tiempo?! Si vas a seguir así es mejor que te vayas a casa, aquí no hay lugar para ti"

-"¡¿Por qué le estás diciendo eso?!" - exclamó Rossetta, mucho más molesta.

-"¡Ella sabe que es la estrella de Kaleido y debe asumir una responsabilidad! ¡Si se queda aquí, sólo seguirá sufriendo por la muerte de ese muchacho, por eso es mejor que vuelva a su hogar, es la única forma que trate de olvidar lo que ha pasado!"

-"¡¡Ya basta!! ¡Te daré una lección!" - dijo Fool indignado, preparándose para tirarse encima de Leon, pero este le atajó con una mano sin ninguna dificultad y lo arrojó contra la pared como quien arroja un papel a la basura.

Al instante Leon se retiró del cuarto ante una última vista al rostro preocupado de Sora que le siguió hasta que se retiró de la habitación. Fool sobaba su cabeza adolorido viendo al acróbata de Francia marcharse.

-"Miserable, la próxima vez te daré una lección" - dijo molesto, para sí.

-"Quizá… el joven Leon tenga razón" - dijo la estrella de Kaleido en voz baja, agachando la cabeza, angustiada.

-"¡Claro que no, Sora!" - volvió a exclamar Rossetta, preocupada - "El escenario, los del elenco… todos dependemos de ti ¡Tú eres la estrella de Kaleido!"

-"No creo que pueda soportar estar en el escenario sin contar con la presencia de Ken" - contestó débilmente - "Sólo perjudicaría al resto de los integrantes y ellos no se lo merecen"

Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el cuarto de Sora. Fool y Rossetta la miraban atentos, el primero con gran seriedad, y la campeona de diábolos con una fuerte inquietud, que debía contrarrestar si quería hacer entrar a su tutora en razón.

-"Sora… hay algo que debes saber" - le dijo la campeona de diábolos mirándola atentamente, preocupada, a lo que Sora levantó un poco su mirada - "Se trata de Layla"

La estrella del escenario miró preocupada a Rossetta, ya que sus palabras la habían intrigado lo suficiente como para olvidarse por un instante de toda su angustia.

_**KSKSKSKSKSKSKS**_

En el escenario, el fénix dorado, se encontraba ensayando en las barras del trapecio, saltando de una barra en otra con tal elegancia que parecía una bailarina flotando. En un momento Leon se hizo presente en escena, viendo a Layla moverse en el trapecio mientras que Yuri iba a su encuentro.

-"¡Leon! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?" - preguntó Yuri, molesto, dirigiéndose hacia el acróbata francés - "Llegas tarde al ensayo, sabes que no nos queda mucho tiempo para la presentación con los del comité"

Pero Leon no respondió, siguió mirando a la acróbata de cabellos rubios que no se inmutaba de su postura.

-"¡Oye! ¡¿Estás escuchando?!" - le levantó la voz el ruso con enfado.

-"Ya basta Yuri" - dijo la voz de Layla que a su vez empezaba a bajar hacia estos - "Lo que menos necesitamos ahora son más discusiones en el escenario. Leon, no perdamos más tiempo, cámbiate y pongámonos a ensayar"

Layla miró fijamente al acróbata francés y este a su vez le dirigió la misma mirada. Ambos tendrían que trabajar juntos, ahora que Sora se encontraba inhabilitada para subir al trapecio, tendrían que prepararse con más esmero para realizar la técnica angelical, la cual ya Layla había ensayado.

_**KSKSKSKSKSKSKS**_

Por otro lado, Sora había salido de su habitación, seguida por Rossetta que iba tras ella muy preocupada para intentar detenerla.

-"¡Sora, regresa!" - le dijo preocupada - "No puedes salir de la habitación todavía"

Sora se tambaleaba por el pasillo del condominio, aún se encontraba aturdida y tuvo que afirmarse en las rejillas para mantenerse en pie.

-"¡Sora!" - exclamaron sus amigas, Mia y Anna al verla en el pasillo.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Debes estar en cama" - le dijo Anna acercándosele muy preocupada.

-"¿Ya te sientes mejor? Oh, Sora, nos preocupaste mucho anoche" - dijo también muy preocupada Mia, acercándose para sujetarla.

-"La señorita Layla…" - pronunció agitada la estrella - "¿…Es verdad que ella se ofreció para ocupar mi lugar en la obra?" - preguntó mirando fijamente a sus amigas que lucían atónitas con su pregunta.

Anna y Mia se miraron entre sí, sin saber si era oportuno responder a ello.

_**KSKSKSKSKSKSKS**_

En el escenario, Layla y Leon continuaban con la práctica. Layla, como de costumbre, no dejaba de relucir su encanto y elegancia, en cambio Leon no mostraba su precisión pero sin complementarse bien con su compañera.

-"¿Cómo los ves?" - preguntó Yuri al jefe del escenario viendo hacia los dos acróbatas que estaban en el trapecio.

-"No hay ninguna conexión. Layla y Leon actúan por separado" - contestó Kalos muy serio, con la mirada en ellos - "Dudo que esto resulte en verdad"

-"Estoy de acuerdo" - dijo Yuri sin quitar la vista de ambos - "Pero como dijiste no tenemos otra opción. Si no presentamos nada quedaremos en bancarrota, sólo nos queda esperar a que surja alguna complementación entre los dos"

Mientras Layla y Leon volvían al trapecio, Marion, May y Sara, los observaban desde las galerías.

-"Esto no está resultando" - observó la cantante del elenco mirando a los dos.

-"Sí, Leon y Layla son muy buenos acróbatas y se ven bien juntos, pero no transmiten nada en lo absoluto" - contestó la pequeña Marion sujetando a Jonathan contra su pecho -"¿No así como lo hacían él y Sora, verdad?" - añadió May con algo de tristeza mientras miraba a ambos actuar.

Marion y Sara voltearon sus miradas hacia la acróbata china, que llamó la atención con la expresión en su rostro. En ese momento, la pequeña Marion volteó al divisar la figura de la estrella ingresar al escenario.

-"¡Miren! ¡Es Sora!" - exclamó impresionada Marion.

De inmediato todas las miradas se dirigieron en torno a ella. La estrella del elenco se encontraba acompañada de sus amigas, quienes la mantenían apoyada ya que seguía en un estado sumamente frágil. Sora mantenía su mirada, angustiada y de forma agitada, hacia la co-estrella que a su vez esta la miraba con seriedad.

-"Señorita Layla…" - pronunció Sora.

Después de un momento de silencio, Layla, se dirigió a todos los demás presentes.

-"Déjennos a solas un momento" - dijo esta de manera firme.

Al cabo de unos momentos, todos empezaron a abandonar el lugar, incluido Leon, dejando a solas a ambas estrellas en el escenario. Sora miraba atentamente a Layla que no quitaba una mirada fría y de seriedad a su persona, sintiéndose un poco intimidada de hablar.

-"Señorita Layla…" - empezó de nuevo, mirándola con angustia - "Usted en verdad…"

-"Escúchame bien Sora, porque lo diré una sola vez" - dijo Layla con un tono serio - "Tú has sido la estrella de este elenco y te has mantenido con una buena reputación hasta ahora. Pero no podrás mantenerla en el estado que te encuentras ahora"

Sora no quitaba su vista de la acróbata que siempre había sido su inspiración para entrar a formar parte del elenco. Toda su vida había querido compartir con esa fabulosa estrella su acto, jamás imaginó que con el tiempo incluso llegarían a ser prácticamente amigas. Pero ahora las palabras de Layla volvían a ser tan duras con ella como lo era en un principio.

-"Este suceso te ha afectado demasiado, tanto como para dejar de lado al escenario en el momento más difícil"

-"¡No, eso no es verdad señorita Layla!" - replicó Sora inquieta dirigiéndose a ella - "¡Este escenario lo es todo para mí, haría cualquier cosa con tal de no perderlo!"

-"¿Te sientes capaz de superar esto y volver a presentarte tal y cómo lo hacías antes?"

Sora calló y siguió mirando a la proclamada, el fénix dorado, por unos instantes, hasta que luego bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que en parte lo que decía era cierto.

-"Si sabes lo que le conviene a este escenario y a todos quienes forman parte de él tomarás la decisión correcta" - dijo Layla siguiendo su tono serio - "Ya no eres capaz de mantener este cargo"

El rostro de Sora se vio empañado de lágrimas que caían al piso. En ese momento, Layla volteó dándole la espalda.

-"Ahora por favor vete. Tenemos que seguir ensayando"

De inmediato la estrella se fue corriendo del lugar con su mirada marcada en llanto.

_**KSKSKSKSKSKS**_

En ese momento, Layla daba un salto hacia el acróbata francés en que este atraparía para elevar luego, tal y como lo hacía con Sora. Sólo que con Layla resultó más sobrio. A los pocos momentos, el fénix dorado bajó del escenario, seguido por Leon.

-"No estás dando tu mejor presentación, Leon" - dijo la acróbata de cabellos rubios - "Si continúas así, no servirá de nada haber aceptado este acto para los del comité"

Leon no pronunció palabra alguna hasta que después de un momento, Layla se dirigió a este con una mirada más seria.

-"¿Te afecta que Sora no esté contigo?" - le preguntó mirándole fijamente.

-"¿Por qué dices eso? Ella ya no es parte de la obra. Tú tomaste su papel ¿No?" - espetó el acróbata francés a esta, sin dejar de lado su tono frío con el que se resguardaba.

-"Entonces concéntrate más en lo que estamos haciendo. La técnica que presentaremos será de un modo en el cual nos podamos complementar" - respondió más seria.

_**KSKSKSKSKS**_

Al poco rato Sora acudió a la oficina de Kalos para tratar de que este la integrara al escenario. Sin embargo tanto su jefe como la co estrella compartían la misma opinión.

-"Jefe…"

-"Sora, es mejor que salgas de mi oficina" - respondió.

-"¡Jefe, por favor! ¡Deje que suba al escenario y lleve a cabo la obra, por favor!"

-"Olvídalo" - contestó este tajante - "No dejaré que subas al escenario en esas condiciones"

-"Pero…si no subo al escenario, entonces la señorita Layla…"

-"¡¡Escúchame bien Sora, ya nos causaste muchos problemas con la presentación que teníamos para el comité!!" - estalló el dueño del escenario hacia su estrella - "¡No dejaré que manches la reputación de este escenario con más de tus lloriqueos!"

Sora quedó mirándolo estupefacta, sin que pudiera salir su voz. El jefe volteó, desviando su mirada de la de Sora, él también había quedado atónito de sus palabras. No era su intención ser tan duro con ella, sobretodo después de todo lo que había pasado, pero sabía que era su obligación mandar a Sora a su casa para que se recuperara. Ya no quería ver más su rostro lleno de angustia y lágrimas. Le dolía más que cualquier cosa y se le hacía más difícil de superar la situación que sufría el escenario.

-"Por favor… ve a casa. Llamé a tus padres y vendrán a recogerte en unas horas para que vuelvas a Japón" - dijo dándole la espalda y ocultando la mirada de tristeza que tenía en el rostro - "Tu carrera aquí terminó"

Las lágrimas de Sora no tardaron en hacerse presentes y al momento después, salió corriendo del lugar para llegar a su cuarto. Mientras que Kalos, cerraba sus ojos y llevaba la mano a su frente, ocultando su pesar.

_**KSKSKSKSKSKS**_

En su cuarto, Sora se encontraba con su equipaje, con el rostro abatido mientras sus amigas esperaban a que saliera.

-"Sora. No te puedes ir" - dijo angustiada la pequeña campeona de diábolos - "Ya sé que la muerte de Ken ha sido muy doloroso pero… una vez que te recuperes todo volverá a ser como antes, ya verás"

-"Lo siento Rossetta, lo intenté…" - pronunció esta ocultando su rostro.

-"¿Qué sucede contigo? Tú no acostumbras a decir esas cosas" - insistió la pequeña.

-"Rossetta, por favor tienes que comprender a Sora" - le dijo Mia con tristeza - "Ella no se encuentra bien aquí, lo mejor para ella en estos momentos es volver a su casa" - dijo acongojada y a la vez con ternura, en que se agachaba a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Rossetta - "Hay que darle tiempo para que pueda recuperarse, nosotras como sus amigas debemos velar por su bien"

Las lágrimas de la campeona de diábolos rebosaron sus ojos y agachó su cabeza dando sollozos, demasiado triste para aceptar la ida de su amiga. Fool por su parte, se encontraba demasiado serio viendo a la estrella que abandonaba el escenario.

_**KSKSKSKSKSKS**_

Afuera de los departamentos de los integrantes, los padres de la estrella se encontraban esperando a su hija, que al cabo de un momento se hizo presente junto a la compañía de sus amigas más cercanas. De inmediato sus padres notaron el mal estado de su hija, que los perturbó y angustió.

-"¡Sora, hija!" - exclamó su madre perturbada corriendo a estrecharla en sus brazos.

-"Mamá… papá…" - pronunció esta débilmente.

-"Estábamos tan preocupados por ti" - dijo su padre angustiado - "No sabíamos nada de lo que había pasado con Ken. Debe ser muy duro para ti"

Sora no respondió. No podían imaginarse el daño que había provocado la partida de Ken Robbins a la estrella del elenco. Era algo tan profundo que casi no podía expresarle más de lo que mostraba con su mirada, aún así no era suficiente.

-"Ven, vamonos a casa" - dijo su madre con ternura - "Cuando lleguemos te sentirás mejor"

Seguía sin reaccionar y sus padres, mirándose preocupados entre sí la llevaron hasta el interior del vehículo para que pudiera sentarse.

-"Muchas gracias a todos por haber sido tan buenos con mi hija" - dijo su padre hacia las amigas de Sora, haciendo una inclinación con su cabeza.

-"No hay de qué señor. Por favor cuide a Sora" - dijo Anna con una sonrisa débil que ocultaba su tristeza.

En unos momentos el señor y señora Naegino entraron al vehículo y este enseguida partió del lugar perdiéndose de vista ante las lágrimas y miradas tristes de las demás integrantes. En un rincón lejano, oculto tras una esquina, el recio acróbata francés también veía alejarse el vehículo donde se encontraba su compañera. Mientras que Sora veía alejarse el escenario desde la ventana. Volvieron a brotar lágrimas de su rostro mientras cada vez su amado escenario desaparecía de vista.

_**KSKSKSKSKSKSKS**_

En la cafetería, Mia, Anna y las demás se encontraban sentadas, en silencio, tristes ante la partida de su compañera.

-"Qué vacío se siente este lugar" - comentó Marion.

-"Sí… opino igual, pero me preocupa la señorita Layla y Leon" - dijo Anna - "Si la presentación no resulta como los del comité esperan todo se habrá arruinado"

-"Pobre de la señorita Layla, ella ahora debe responder por la falta de Sora" - dijo preocupada May, sin embargo luego optó una expresión más dura - "No la perdonaré por esto"

-"¿Qué dices May?" - preguntó sorprendida Mia.

-"Ya sé que la muerte de Ken fue muy dolorosa. Pero en este momento el escenario se encuentra enfrentando su peor momento, y ella no se encontraba preparada para afrontarlo. Es su deber como estrella seguir adelante sin importar que pase, no pudo habernos abandonado así nada más"

Todas las demás integrantes quedaron en silencio, bajando sus miradas. Su incertidumbre ahora recaía en una frágil línea en que dependían sus carreras. Sólo se preguntaban si sería suficiente el tiempo para dar una buena impresión al comité.

_**KSKSKSKSKS**_

Por mientras, Sora y sus padres habían llegado al aeropuerto en el que pronto tomarían el vuelo de regreso a Japón. La mirada perdida de Sora continuaba, pero ahora pensaba en los demás integrantes y en todo su trayecto desde que llegó al escenario Kaleido. Aquellos momentos felices y tristes que vivió junto a sus amigas.

-"Sora… ¿Qué tienes hija?" - le preguntó su madre al ver su expresión.

-"Mamá, papá, yo…" - dijo esta mirándoles angustiada - "No puedo…"

Ambos le miraron más sorprendidos mientras Sora miraba al piso. Pero al momento la cálida mano de su madre tocó suavemente su rostro levantándole su mirada.

-"Está bien, hija" - dijo su madre con ternura - "Si te sientes lista puedes tomar la decisión. Tu padre y yo sólo queremos verte de nuevo feliz"

Las lágrimas de Sora volvían a hacerse presentes mientras abrazaba a su madre con fuerza, y su padre a su vez abrazaba a ambas quedando los tres en una imagen de unión y amor.

_**KSSKSKSKSKS**_

Leon, había quedado solo en el escenario. Ya era muy noche, había finalizado su entrenamiento con Layla hace una hora, pero él se había quedado para pensar un rato. Y el escenario era el lugar que más le acomodaba. De pronto sintió a alguien venir, no quiso toparse con nadie así que se escondió tras una esquina esperando a que se fuera. Pero su sorpresa fue grande como para esperar a que esa persona se retirara. Se trataba nada más ni menos que de su compañera japonesa, que ahora permanecía en el centro del escenario mirando hacia lo alto. Veía hacia las barras del trapecio recordando que era donde solía presentarse.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" - se escuchó la voz seria y fría de Leon, a lo que Sora se estremeció, viéndole salir de la parte oscura del escenario, yendo hacia ella.

-"Joven Leon…" - pronunció esta, sorprendida al verlo.

-"¿No se supone que deberías estar ya en tu casa?"

-"Yo… no pude" - respondió esta un poco inquieta, agachando su cabeza - "No podía irme de aquí y dejar atrás todo lo que este escenario me ha dado.... No podía irme y dejar atrás a todas aquellas personas que tanto amo"

La voz de Sora empezaba a quebrarse y Leon observaba como aquel bello y radiante rostro volvía a llenarse de lágrimas.

-"Joven Leon… le pido por favor… le pido que me deje realizar la técnica angelical a su lado, por favor" - suplicó levantando su rostro cubierto de lágrimas hacia él - "¡Juro que no me quejaré ni pondré en duda lo que usted me diga!"

-"Sora…" - pronunció Leon mirándola atentamente con algo de preocupación.

-"¡¡Por favor!! ¡Haré lo que usted me pida, sólo….!" - exclamó la estrella del elenco cayendo de rodillas al piso, sin que pudiera parar de llorar - "…deje que suba al escenario de nuevo, por favor…"

Leon se acercó lentamente a su compañera mientras la miraba fijamente, mostrando un poco su lado comprensivo, que parecía proyectar en sus ojos por la acróbata japonesa.

-"¿Y te sientes lista como para volver a escena?" - preguntó serio, a lo que la estrella paró su llanto pero no hubo señal de que diera alguna respuesta. Entonces volteó dándole la espalda -"¿Lo ves? No tienes las fuerzas suficientes para soportar ese dolor" - hizo una pausa antes de continuar - "¿Sabes qué pasó después de que Sophie murió?" - preguntó, sin voltear a mirar a su compañera de frente

Esta vez, Sora levantó su rostro, sorprendida al escuchar mencionar a la hermana de su compañero. No era común que el acróbata francés sacara ese lado sentimental de hablar de su hermana, que tanto daño le había provocado su muerte. Sora sintió, que de algún modo también estaba entrelazado a su dolor.

- "Cada vez que subía al escenario era un tormento para mí, hasta que finalmente me convertí en el dios de la muerte"

-"Joven Leon… yo…" - pronunció Sora tratando de mantenerse firme - "Sí… Ahora entiendo cómo debió haberse sentido, pero… no pude dejar el escenario atrás, por mucho que me duela debo superar esto"

Leon se adelantó unos pasos delante de su compañera que al minuto le dirigió la palabra nuevamente.

-"Joven Leon… gracias por preocuparse por mí… pero seguiré adelante" - le dijo con una sonrisa conmovedora - "Se lo prometo"

El acróbata francés quedó contemplando la sonrisa de su compañera. No era la primera vez que se sentía cautivado por esta y ya no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podía ocultar sus sentimientos, que cada vez se hacían mayores (y más evidentes) con respecto a Sora. No recordaba haber visto sonreír desde que murió el muchacho del staff. Le reconfortaba verla de nuevo, aunque aún era muy pronto para determinar que estaba del todo bien.

De lejos Fool observaba a ambos, ahora que Leon también podía verlo no sabía que rumbo tomarían las cosas. De pronto este sacó su esfera y vio el universo en esta, viendo en especial dos constelaciones que empezaban a moverse una en dirección a la otra.

-"Sagitario y Escorpión empiezan a establecer una nueva unión que los llevará por un camino difícil. Pero la luz de sus espíritus les abrirá paso al destino"

Por mientras, Sora y Leon continuaban en su encuentro bajo el trapecio.

-"¿Qué harás respecto a Kalos? Él no quiere verte de nuevo"

-"Le pido que mantenga mi regreso en secreto" - contestó preocupada - "Me quedaré y ensayaré nuevamente para que el comité vea mi acto en caso de que no aprecien la actuación de la señorita Layla"

-"Sabes que es muy arriesgado" - comentó.

-"Lo sé, pero confío en que todo salga bien" - contestó tomando con suavidad las manos del acróbata de Francia, lo que lo inquietó y quedó mirándola con una expresión cautiva.

La mano cálida de su compañera le había ocasionado una inquietud mayor de lo que creía. No quería soltarla y por un momento sintió que estaba por decirle algo comprometedor, algo que a lo mejor le haría arrepentirse después. Se había sentido más aliviado al hablarle a su compañera, pero… ¿Podría realizar la técnica angelical nuevamente con ella? La respuesta la sabría pronto.

_Continuará…_

_**Lo sé, lo sé. He llegado muy tarde con la actualización de este fic XP, pero he tenido mucho que hacer y de todas mis otras historias esta es la más larga XD Así que espero que al menos hacer el cap un poquitín más largo haya valido la pena. Pero no se preocupen, porque a partir de ahora es que las cosas entre Leon y Sora empiezan a avanzar de verdad y el factor Demian será difícil de superar. Gracias a los reviews y paciencia de esperar a: lady, Valdemar, **__**Jean-Slytherin**__**, camii granger, Aranel-Riddle, liebende Lesung, Zedka y Miyuki Ireth, y a todos quienes leen este fic.**_

_**De nuevo millones de gracias y disculpen el enorme retraso. No se preocupen que mientras conserve mis dedos y tenga un pca la mano no dejaré inconcluso este fic XD jeje. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y se me cuidan. See ya'**_


	6. Presentación Inoportuna

_Capítulo 6 Presentación Inoportuna_

Aquella noche, Sora la estrella que empezaba a tomar su brillo y Leon, el antes llamado dios de la muerte, iniciaban su primera práctica desde entonces. Sora se mostraba un poco más determinada a recobrar su puesto, pero por sobretodo, salvar a su amado escenario Kaleido y evitar que la señorita Layla tomara algún riesgo que podría poner fin a su carrera. Luego de terminar con los principales movimientos de la técnica, bajaron del escenario para tomar un descanso.

-"Eso será todo por ahora" - dijo el recio acróbata francés, volviéndose a su compañera.

-"¡Espere! ¡Déjeme practicar con usted un poco más por favor!" - le dijo Sora levantando su rostro, preocupada. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer largas rutinas de entrenamiento, pero ya era muy tarde para poder continuar y tenía que descansar.

-"¿No dijiste que no cuestionarías lo que dijera, sin importar que fuera?" - le preguntó Leon con seriedad.

Sora quedó inmóvil y bajó su mirada al piso. Efectivamente es lo que le había dicho. No podía dar marcha atrás y seguir ocasionando problemas, a quienes se encontraban ayudándola.

-"Sí… lo siento. Por favor discúlpeme, joven Leon" - dijo esta en voz baja.

Se produjo un momento de silencio, mientras el recio acróbata francés seguía con la mirada en su compañera. Ahora, a este le cabía la preocupación sobre la presentación que realizaría con ella, ya que algo le indicaba que no estaba repuesta del todo.

-"Te molesta si te pregunto dónde piensas quedarte" - le preguntó su compañero mirando a otra parte.

-"Eh… Ah no… Claro que no. Yo…" - titubeó sorprendida esta.

La verdad es que hasta ahora no había pensado en ese detalle. Como su jefe la había mandado a casa, ya no tenía lugar en los departamentos que pertenecían a los integrantes del elenco. No sabría donde quedarse, pero estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de volver que no previó este acontecimiento. El silencio producido por su compañera hizo a Leon precipitarse a tomar una decisión.

-"Podría pagarte un hotel"

Sora miró con cierta intriga al acróbata francés. No había esperado esa respuesta, aunque no era de extrañarse, Leon siempre había sido muy reservado. Y desde un punto de vista general, optaba por mantener la distancia y no entrar en demasiado contacto con los del elenco. Sin embargo, no quería quedarse sola y prefería estar al lado de alguien conocido, pese a ser alguien tan serio y frío como su compañero. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que se trataba de una faceta que ocultaba su verdadera personalidad.

-"Ah, yo… Me preguntaba si no es mucha molestia… si podía quedarme con usted" - dijo con algo de timidez.

La mirada de Leon se estremeció ante la repentina sorpresa que le causó la petición de su compañera. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que pudiera responder. Sólo le salieron unos leves balbuceos antes de contestar al respecto.

-"Yo… no creo que mi departamento sea el mejor lugar…"

El rostro de Sora cambió. Su expresión puso un semblante de tristeza el cual bajó levemente al piso, tratando de disimular su aflicción.

-"Entiendo…" - dijo esta en voz baja - "Por favor, disculpe mi atrevimiento"

En ese momento, la estrella se puso de pie, disponiéndose a retirarse. Leon la miró preocupado. Había tomado su respuesta como estorbo y molestia, y no era esa su intención. A diferencia de Yuri, que era bastante desinhibido con las artistas del elenco, él era bastante reservado en ese aspecto. Pero al ver de nuevo su rostro decaído, le hizo de inmediato retractarse de su decisión.

-"Aunque pensándolo bien…" - intervino, haciéndola detenerse - "Es muy tarde para ir a un hotel, así que por el momento puedes quedarte en mi departamento"

Sora volteó sorprendida hacia su compañero. No lo esperaba, aunque que para sus adentros, sabía que el joven Leon era una persona de buenos sentimientos. Se había portado muy bien con ella accediendo a entrenar después de hacer las prácticas con Layla, y ahora facilitándole alojamiento. No pudo evitar conmoverse un poco por su actitud.

-"Muchas gracias, joven Leon" - contestó con una sonrisa encantadora.

Leon se vio en la obligación de apartar un poco su mirada de la de su compañera. Francamente se sentía reconfortado, que al menos ahora, pudiera verla sonreír.

_**KSKSKSKS**_

Al llegar al hogar del acróbata francés, este prendió la luz y en un momento, Sora contempló, asombrada, el confort del lugar. Todo el interior se encontraba rodeado con una decoración estilo francesa antigua. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan elegante.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a pasar?" - le preguntó, al voltear y ver que seguía parada ahí.

-"Ah… ¡Sí!" - balbuceó la estrella del elenco, inquieta.

Al segundo se adentró a este, sin dejar de observar todo a su alrededor. Cada detalle estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio. El lugar era bastante amplio también para ensayar.

-"Hay un cuarto libre. Puedes dejar tus cosas por mientras" - le dijo su compañero, al ver que esta todavía se encontraba inerte.

-"Ah… claro" - volvió a responder inquieta.

Leon la guió hasta la habitación disponible. De igual modo que la anterior, prendió la luz del cuarto y Sora volvió a quedar estupefacta. La habitación era igualmente elegante, con decoraciones exquisitas y muebles reconfortantes. La cama si bien era simple, tenía tantas almohadas finas sobre ella que la hacían ver más lujosa.

-"¿Te sienta bien?" - le preguntó el acróbata francés

-"S…sí, por supuesto" - contestó la estrella de Kaleido, un poco nerviosa.

-"No había otro sitio disponible cuando llegué. Así que opté por quedarme, ya que era el lugar más cercano al escenario"

-"Y dígame algo, joven Leon… ¿Le gusta vivir aquí? Es decir… ¿No se siente solo a veces?"

Leon dirigió su mirada a la acróbata japonesa con algo de frialdad, provocando que esta se sobresaltara un poco.

-"Lo siento, no debí preguntar…" - se excusó esta, bajando su cabeza.

-"No, está bien… Disculpa si no soy muy cordial, no estoy acostumbrado a recibir visitas"

-"Descuide, ha sido muy amable al dejar que me quedara con usted" - respondió Sora, volviendo a sonreírle a su compañero.

Se produjo una nueva pausa entre ambos, hasta que una vocecilla los interrumpió.

-"¿Así que nos quedaremos aquí? …No está mal"

Leon y Sora dirigieron sus miradas a Fool, que se encontraba instalado en la cómoda, observando con intriga su entorno en el cual se había presentado.

-"¡Fool! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" - le preguntó la estrella de Kaleido, sorprendida.

-"Ya sabes, mi querida Sora. Mi deber como espíritu del escenario es enderezar el camino de la estrella… Además tenía curiosidad de saber qué camino tomarías"

-"Creí que estarías con Rossetta" - le dijo esta.

-"Yo también, pero se encuentra muy triste desde que abandonaste el escenario"

-"¿En serio?" - preguntó la acróbata japonesa cambiando la expresión de su mirada. Cosa que su compañero notó de inmediato, volteando hacia ella.

-"Y no sólo ella, Mia, Anna, Marion, incluso May. Podría decir que todo el elenco está muy triste con tu partida" - volvió a decirle Fool, extrañamente serio al respecto.

-"No era mi intención…" - se excusó afligida, volviendo a bajar su rostro.

El acróbata francés, quien observaba la situación, miró a Sora. Se preocupó de ver aquella expresión depresiva. Por lo que se volvió molesto hacia Fool.

-"No me digas que piensas quedarte aquí" - le recriminó este.

-"Por supuesto, debo velar por el bienestar de la estrella ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" - se le dirigió el espíritu del escenario, molesto.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, con algo de resentimiento.

-"Joven Leon, Fool… Por favor, no peleen" - les detuvo Sora, preocupada - "Yo sé que… le he causado muchos problemas a todos… Y lo lamento"

-"Bien, pero no todo se resolverá si lo lamentas" - le contestó el espíritu del escenario, dirigiéndosele de manera firme - "Ayudarte a recuperar tu brillo y tu posición como estrella de Kaleido es el principal motivo por el cual permanezco aquí" - dijo este y volvió a mirar fijamente - "Sora ¿Estás lista para retomar nuevamente tu rol como estrella?"

La estrella de Kaleido quedó pensativa por unos momentos. Luego, volvió su mirada a Leon, quien la miraba fijamente. Su compañero había sido muy amable en prestarle su ayuda para ensayar… No podía defraudarlo, no podía defraudar a los demás y no podía defraudarse a sí misma después de todo lo que había logrado. Entonces, se volvió con una mirada de determinación hacia el pequeño espíritu del escenario.

-"¡Sí! ¡Lo haré!" - afirmó con convicción.

Fool y el recio acróbata francés miraron sorprendidos a Sora. Al momento, Leon bajó su rostro, en el cual se dibujaba levemente una sonrisa que pasó desapercibida. Esa era su compañera de escenario. Pese a que aún lo asaltaban las dudas de su total recuperación, le llenaba de orgullo volver a ver esa mirada de determinación que siempre demostraba.

-"Bien… Por ahora será mejor que descanses. Mañana veremos cómo programaremos el entrenamiento"- le dijo su compañero, antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Sora quedó mirándolo de forma atenta y sorprendida. Hubiera jurado que por un momento le había visto sonreír.

**KSKSKSKSKS**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, la acróbata de cabellos lilas abría sus ojos, a causa de un pequeño ser que se encontraba en la cabecera de su cama, intentando despertarla.

-"Sora, Sora" - la llamaba una voz - "Vamos despierta"

-"Fool… ¿Qué haces?" - preguntó esta, aún soñolienta

-"Traté de despertarte, pero no me hacías caso" - le respondió.

La acróbata japonesa se sentó en la cama, viendo a su alrededor. Dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una nueva alcoba, muy distinta de la que tenía anteriormente cuando aún pertenecía al elenco. Era tal la costumbre, que por un momento estuvo a punto de preguntar en dónde se encontraba, olvidando todo lo sucedido ayer.

-"¿En dónde está el joven Leon?" - preguntó ella, preocupada.

-"Salió muy temprano a ensayar al escenario. Recuerda que tiene prácticas con Layla" - le contestó Fool.

-"Ya veo…" - dijo volviendo su mirada con tristeza.

-"Por cierto, vi que dejó una nota para ti en el mostrador"

Sora le miró extrañada y al rato después se encontraba de pie en el mostrador, mirando la nota que Fool le había indicado. Sacó esta y la tomó en su mano para leer.

"_Sora, aquí tienes el número del servicio para que pidas el desayuno si tienes hambre"_

La estrella quedó sorprendida, mirando aquella nota en sus manos.

-"Vaya, no está mal" - dijo Fool con una sonrisa maliciosa - "Si Leon resulta ser tan generoso podemos darnos un festín de reyes"

Sora, enseguida se retiró a la habitación, con una mirada decidida a continuar su entrenamiento. Se paró de frente y levantó su pierna derecha hasta casi tocar su frente. Permaneciendo así varios minutos, hasta que Fool intrigado, se le acercó para averiguar.

-"¿Qué haces?"

-"El joven Leon se encuentra ensayando muy duro en estos momentos" - contestó, sin quitar su mirada de determinación - "Yo debo hacer lo mismo para no decepcionarlo"

Fool quedó mirando atentamente a su estrella, y al minuto sonrió satisfecho. Al parecer ella ya estaba en camino para retomar el puesto que le correspondía. Sin embargo, así como Leon algo le hacía dudar de su estado. Pero no quería ser pesimista ahora que la veía progresar… Ojala estuviera equivocado.

**KSKSKSKSKSKS**

Por mientras, en el escenario, Leon y el fénix dorado se encontraban ensayando con esmero la presentación que darían dentro de poco. Algunos de los integrantes del elenco se encontraban observándolos, sorprendidos de su actuación.

-"Guau, miren… Parece que Leon y la señorita Layla han progresado" - dijo Anna, admirada, viéndolos a los dos.

Sin duda, Layla era una artista de destacar. Todos sus movimientos eran tan elegantes y precisos, que hacían a los espectadores mantener la mirada atenta a ella, sin perderse ningún detalle de esta. Mientras que Leon, el antes llamado dios de la muerte, era preciso y trasmitía mucha fuerza en su presentación. Ahora, ambos mostraban esas cualidades en el trapecio. Layla se movía tan ágilmente que parecía danzar en el aire. A su vez, Leon había quitado de su mente toda distracción, por lo que presentaba un mejor acto que anteriormente. En un momento, los dos bajaron del trapecio para recibir la opinión del artista ruso, que en esos momentos iba hacia ellos.

-"Muy bien" - les felicitó Yuri, aplaudiendo y acercándose a los dos - "Su presentación ha mejorado bastante. Creo que podremos dar una buena función después de todo"

-"¿Qué estás diciendo, Yuri?" - le replicó la acróbata rubia, volviéndose seria hacia él - "Aún no podemos confiarnos. Sólo porque hemos dado un pequeño paso no significa que esté del todo bien"

Las amigas de la estrella, veían con asombro el acto del fénix dorado, ubicadas desde las gradas.

-"La señorita Layla si que es exigente" - comentó Mia, algo intimidada.

-"Claro que sí, por algo es tan reconocida" - dijo May en una postura seria - "Pero me preocupa, ha estado ensayando muchas horas seguidas. Sólo se ha tomado un descanso para dormir y comer… No cabe duda que es un ejemplo a seguir"

Rossetta sólo pegó un suspiro, desanimada. La verdad no estaba interesada en la presentación de Layla y Leon. Sólo podía pensar en su tutora, que apenas ayer había abandonado el elenco.

-"Me pregunto cómo estará Sora" - dijo afligida, recargada en las barandas de las gradas.

-"Es cierto… deberíamos llamar para ver cómo sigue. Pero desgraciadamente no he tenido tiempo con lo de los ensayos" - respondió Sara.

-"No se preocupen, de seguro estará bien. Tiene a una familia maravillosa que la apoya" - dijo Anna con una sonrisa, para así animar a las demás - "Una vez que terminemos con la presentación para los del comité, podríamos ir a verla"

El resto estuvo de acuerdo, mientras que Layla y Leon siguieron ensayando hasta muy tarde ese día.

_**KSKSKSKSKSKS**_

Esa noche, el acróbata francés regresaba a su hogar luego de haber terminado con su entrenamiento. Sólo que esta vez se encontró con una inesperada sorpresa. Al entrar, encontró a su compañera que se encontraba preparando los últimos detalles de la cena.

-"Sora…"

-"Bienvenido a casa, joven Leon" - le saludó su compañera con una sonrisa, al verlo llegar - "Luce muy cansado, venga a sentarse, por favor"

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" - preguntó este, asombrado de ver la mesa lista para dos.

-"Bueno, pensé que no le importaría que hiciera la cena" - respondió bajando un poco su cabeza - "Sé que a lo mejor me he tomado muchas libertades, pero quería agradecerle en algo lo que ha hecho por mí"

Leon quedó sorprendido mirando a su compañera. En toda su carrera como artista, jamás nadie había estado tan cerca de él. No sabía bien cómo sentirse. Las acciones de la estrella del elenco cada vez lo confundían más.

-"¿Le ocurre algo, joven Leon?" - preguntó extrañada al ver su expresión.

-"No… no tenías que molestarte" - respondió un poco inquieto, desviando su mirada de la de su compañera.

Sora por su parte, bajó afligida su rostro, tomando su respuesta como un regaño. Leon, al darse cuenta, cambió de inmediato su actitud.

-"Pero estoy intrigado de probar y ver qué tal cocinas"

Al momento se sentó y Sora volvió a sonreír. La cena con su compañera fue muy grata. Por lo regular, Leon estaba acostumbrado a sentarse a comer solo desde que su hermana falleció. Además, no tenia amigos a los cuales invitar, por lo que era muy reservado. Sora, por el contrario, se le hacía algo incómodo sentarse a la mesa con alguien que sólo se limitaba a contestar. Le hacía preguntas de cómo habían estado los ensayos y cómo se encontraban sus amigas, pero este era muy tajante (aunque no grosero) para responder. Al rato, Sora volvió a bajar su rostro, decepcionada.

-"Lo siento…" - dijo repentinamente este, para sorpresa de la acróbata japonesa que de inmediato le miró, asombrada - "No soy el indicado para mantener una charla en la mesa"

-"Descuide… siento haberlo llevado a esto. Sólo quería que se sintiera mejor después de su entrenamiento" - contestó, intentando figurar una sonrisa.

Leon se le quedó mirando por unos instantes y trató de decir algo. Pero en ese preciso instante, fue interrumpido por el espíritu del escenario que se presentó de forma inoportuna, en medio de ambos artistas.

-"Las constelaciones dicen que su acto…" - dijo con una expresión sombría, viendo el interior de su esfera.

-"Ah… Fool… ¿Te importa? Estamos comiendo" - le dijo Sora, algo incómoda.

-"Es mejor que escuches, esto podría ser importante" - le contestó este.

-"Lo sé, pero no estoy segura si es una buena idea hacernos ver lo que podría suceder. Me pone muy nerviosa" - le dijo la estrella, preocupada.

-"¿Eres siempre tan impertinente?" - se le dirigió Leon, molesto a Fool.

-"Cuidado con lo que dices. No querrás meterte conmigo" - le amenazó Fool.

Leon y Fool voltearon sorprendidos, al ver que Sora ponía un semblante de tristeza y amargura.

-"Sora… ¿Qué sucede?" - le preguntó el espíritu del escenario, preocupado.

-"No… no es nada. Disculpen, pero ahora no me siento bien" - se disculpó mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba del lugar.

Finalmente Sora se fue a dormir. Antes de dormirse profundamente, recordó el día antes de que Ken falleciera, en que Fool había pronosticado un suceso que lamentar. Hacía hasta lo imposible por olvidarse de eso. Trataba de ser optimista, ya que al pensar en la posibilidad de perder el escenario la hacía mantenerse más firme, hasta que finalmente se durmió. Mientras que Leon, que se encontraba fuera de su alcoba, quedó mirándole desde la puerta. Antes de que se fuera a dormir, tenía que hacer una llamada muy importante a Paris a alguien que podía ayudarlos a presentarse.

_**KSKSKSKS**_

A la mañana siguiente, Sora despertó por los susurros de una voz que entraba a su cuarto. Al momento se levantó y salió de la alcoba, viendo que su compañero, terminaba de conversar y colgaba el teléfono.

-"¿Joven Leon?"

-"¿Hum? Así que estabas despierta, Sora" - contestó este, volteando a verla.

-"¿Ocurre algo?" - preguntó con curiosidad.

-"No, es sólo Alan, dijo que ya se embarcó en un avión y llegará aquí"

-"¿Cómo? ¿El señor Alan?" - preguntó Sora, extrañada.

-"Lo llamé ayer para pedirle que viniera a ver nuestro acto. Creo que es el indicado para que nos diga las falencias que tiene la técnica"

-"Supongo que tiene razón" - meditó la estrella - "Y… ¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Alan? Ya sabe…"

-"Se ha mantenido sobrio desde que vino a ver por primera vez nuestro acto"

-"Me alegra escuchar eso"

Sora lo recordaba. Cuando por segunda vez viajó a Paris y se encontró con el antiguo maestro de Leon, este era un desastre sumido en el alcohol, tras perder la esperanza de ver realizada la técnica angelical algún día. Aunque era reconocido por ser un experto en entrenar a grandes artistas, los años de indigente le habían hecho perder algo de brillo, sin embargo seguía conservando su habilidad para preparar cualquier técnica.

-"Mantente lista para esta noche. Sólo nos quedan dos días para la presentación con los del comité" - dijo Leon, volviéndosele serio.

Sora quedó un poco inquieta. El día de la presentación cada vez estaba más próximo, y sólo tenía dos días para prepararse y volver a hacer aquella presentación que salvaría a su amado escenario.

_**KSKSKSKSKS**_

Después de las constantes horas de práctica con Layla, el acróbata francés se preparaba para comenzar a practicar con su compañera. Estaba más que extenuado, pero no podía desistir ahora que la presentación con los del comité estaba tan cerca.

-"¿Cuándo llegará el señor Alan?" - preguntó Sora, algo inquieta.

-"Debe de estar en camino, sabe que si no llega me las pagará" - dijo este para sí.

-"Vaya, no has cambiado tu actitud, Leon" - dijo una voz familiar.

Al voltear, pudieron observar nada menos que a Alan, el antiguo maestro de Leon.

-"¡Señor Alan!" - exclamó Sora con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-"¿Cómo has estado Sora?" - le saludó este con una sonrisa también - "Me alegra ver que no has perdido tu encanto"

-"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" - le recriminó el acróbata francés, muy molesto.

-"Vaya bienvenida… ¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntarme cómo estuvo mi viaje, o qué he estado haciendo…? ¿O si ya no he vuelto a beber?"

-"Eso no es de mi incumbencia, mejor comencemos a ensayar, tenemos poco tiempo" - contestó con desdén, dirigiéndose al trapecio.

La estrella del escenario y el antiguo maestro de este, se le quedaron viendo por un momento.

-"Discúlpelo, señor Alan. El joven Leon ha estado muy ocupado estos días, no quiso ser grosero con usted, se lo aseguro" - dijo volviéndose a él con una sonrisa.

-"Sí, ya veo…" - contestó este, no muy convencido.

-"Bien, me prepararé enseguida. Le agradezco haber venido a ayudarnos" - dijo la estrella, antes de partir hacia donde su compañero.

A los pocos minutos, ambos se encontraban haciendo calentamiento antes de ensayar.

-"¿Estás preparada?" - le preguntó el artista francés a su compañera.

-"¡Sí!" - afirmó esta con convicción.

El acto comenzó y Alan observaba atentamente la presentación con un rostro de desaprobación, que se dio a los pocos minutos de ver a ambos artistas. Al rato, no pudo aguantar más y detuvo el acto, furioso.

-"¡Alto! ¡Alto!"

-"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" - preguntó Sora, extrañada, al momento que bajaba del trapecio junto a su compañero.

-"Algo anda mal en ustedes dos ¿Acaso tienen algún problema o algo?"

-"Qué ¡No, claro que no!" - negó Sora, inquieta - "El joven Leon y yo nos encontramos muy dispuestos a realizar de nuevo la técnica angelical ¿No es así, joven Leon?"

-"¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Alan?" - preguntó molesto, Leon.

-"Tienen muchas fallas desde el comienzo" - les recriminó este - "Su distracción como pareja hace que caigan en muchos errores"

-"Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que sugiere que hagamos para mejorar?" - preguntó Sora, afligida.

-"Eso tienen que verlo ustedes mismos" - contestó de mala gana.

Leon se volvió indignado ante el comentario de Alan. Pese a eso, comenzaron de nuevo a ensayar, pero su presentación no parecía mejorar.

-"Olvídenlo, es inútil" - contestó Alan de mal humor - "Su acto no se acerca ni a la mitad de lo que era la primera vez"

Esta vez, Leon, se enfureció y se dirigió a paso firme hacia su antiguo maestro de acrobacias. No le gustaba para nada que se le criticara cuando estaba tan exhausto.

-"No estás haciendo otra cosa más que criticar sin sentido. Si ves que algo anda mal, dinos qué es y ya"

-"Bien… ¿Quieres que te lo diga?" - le contestó con una mirada de desafío.

El acróbata francés quedó mirándole extrañado por un momento, hasta que Alan dio su respuesta.

-"Eres tú"

-"¡¿Cómo dices?!" - reaccionó sobresaltado el artista.

-"No sé bien que esté pasando contigo, pero tu actuación se limita sólo a efectuar los movimientos a la perfección. Te olvidas de Sora, tu compañera. Es como si volvieras al pasado, a aquellas presentaciones perfeccionistas y frías en que evitabas sentir"

-"Estás loco. No tiene sentido lo que dices" - le contestó molesto.

-"Yo creo que sí, Leon. Eres lo suficientemente listo para darte cuenta"

Leon se volvió a mirar a su compañera, que le veía extrañada. Tenía que aclarar las cosas, así que se dirigió hacia ella para tratar de hablar al respecto. Mientras tanto Fool les observaba serio, de lejos.

-"Joven Leon… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" - preguntó esta más extrañada, una vez que su compañero se le acercó.

El acróbata francés, quedó contemplando el rostro de su compañera que enmarcaba un dulce rostro de inocencia y preocupación. Ya casi no podía controlar sus impulsos y gestos al verla directamente. Pero tenía que decir algo sobre el problema de su presentación como pareja.

-"Sora, yo…"

Ya no había duda… estaba nervioso. Al verla directamente a los ojos, esos maravillosos ojos color lila, lo hacían estremecerse por dentro dejándolo sin habla.

-"¿Joven Leon?"

-"¡Leon, Sora…!" - les llamó Alan, y enseguida ambos voltearon a verlo - "Mañana seguiremos con esto, vayan a descansar"

_**KSKSKSKSKS**_

De vuelta al hogar de Leon, este se encontraba sentado en el sillón, mientras que Fool se acercaba a verle, pensativo.

-"Tal parece que su primer ensayo oficial no estuvo bien" - le dijo Fool.

-"Tú que sabes" - le respondió de mala gana, el ex dios de la muerte.

-"Estuve presente y pude ver la distancia de ambos, a mi parecer tu antiguo maestro tiene razón"

Leon frunció su ceño, molesto. Aquel espíritu del escenario no era muy de su gusto. No le convencía del todo su "título" de preparar a los artistas para guiarlos al éxito. Durante aquel silencio, ambos escucharon el sonido de la llave de la ducha correr, provocando la atención de Fool.

-"Sora está en la ducha?" - preguntó este, con cierta mirada pervertida.

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" - le preguntó el acróbata francés, extrañado.

-"Ah… por nada" - contestó este haciéndose el inocente - "Bueno… creo que iré a dormir"

Al segundo, el pequeño espíritu se retiró de la vista del artista. Leon por su parte, quedó algo extrañado del comportamiento de este

En el cuarto de baño, Fool con una sonrisa pícara se asomó hasta la puerta, disponiéndose a entrar para espiar a la acróbata japonesa. En el momento que se dispuso a entrar, una fuerte mano lo sostuvo, casi estrujándolo. Entonces el espíritu del escenario volteó su rostro, viendo que se trataba del artista francés, que no lo miraba con muy buena cara.

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" - le preguntó, con un semblante amenazador.

-"Ah… ah, yo, sólo… ¡Suéltame!" - respondió este, desesperado, intentándose zafar.

Al minuto después, Sora salía del cuarto de baño cubierta con una toalla. Al pasar por la sala, notó al espíritu del escenario encerrado en un pequeño frasco, en el que casi no se podía mover.

-"¡¿Fool?!" - exclamó sorprendida al verlo

Minutos más tarde todos se fueron a dormir.

Leon, miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, la vista de la ciudad en la noche. Se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo Alan hace pocas horas. Realmente no había querido ver la falla. Pero a decir verdad, estaba en lo cierto al decir que estaba evitando mostrar sus sentimientos. Y es que su compañera… Sora, incidía mucho en eso. Al verla en escena le hacía desconcentrarse de tal manera que luchaba para no perder el ritmo de sus movimientos. Al ver su rostro, brotaban tantas emociones que no creía sentir. Luego de unos minutos, cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar más sobre el asunto.

_**KSKSKSKS**_

A la mañana siguiente, el acróbata francés se encontraba sentado en la mesa, tomando un café. Al minuto, su compañera se le acercó, sentándose frente a él mientras le miraba con ternura.

-"Buenos días, joven Leon" - le saludó esta con una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?"

-"Quise venir a verlo, sé que sale muy temprano a ensayar con la señorita Layla"

Leon se limitó a mantener silencio, mientras seguía tomando su café. Pero la acróbata japonesa se acercó más a este hasta sentarse frente a él.

-"Joven Leon…" - le dijo su compañera, haciendo voltear la mirada de este -"Sé que se lo he dicho antes, pero gracias por todo lo que ha hecho"

El artista de Francia quedó paralizado, ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las sonrisas de su compañera y temía que en cualquier momento pudiera mostrar algo comprometedor, que se vería obligado a explicar.

-"Yo… tengo que irme" - contestó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-"Sí… mucha suerte, joven Leon" - le dijo antes de que saliera.

_**KSKSKSKSKS**_

Nuevamente llegó la noche del ensayo, es decir la hora en que Leon hacía su práctica con Sora. Alan volvió a asistir al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la presentación de la pareja estrella. Ambos artistas ya estaban listos para llevar a cabo su acto.

-"Y bien ¿Ya están listos?"

-"Sí, no se preocupe, señor Alan. Le aseguro que esta vez podremos realizar un buen acto" - dijo la estrella de Kaleido, muy segura de sí.

-"Eso espero…" - contestó, mirando algo escéptico a Leon.

Al rato después, empezaron a ensayar. Leon ya estaba decidido a realizar la técnica sin distracciones. Dejaría de lado ese temor y demostraría su compromiso con la técnica. Minutos después de calentar, empezaron a efectuar aquellas acrobacias en el trapecio que parecían tan simples, pero que en verdad requerían de mucho esfuerzo y concentración. Al minuto, los movimientos se volvían más complejos. Claro que ninguno, flaqueaba y seguían manteniéndose firmes en su presentación.

El acróbata francés mantenía su mirada puesta en su compañera, ya que debía estar atento a los movimientos siguientes. Alan por su parte, había notado el cambio en los gestos de este. Se acercaba el momento en que tanto Sora como Leon tenían que estar en contacto, cruzando sus miradas de muy cerca, casi al roce de estas. Este era uno de los momentos mágicos que deslumbraban a los espectadores.

Cuando se disponían a tocarse, Leon quedó espectado ante el rostro angelical de Sora que se acercaba más al suyo. Los ojos del acróbata francés se engrandecieron, dejándolo embelesado con el rostro de compañera. Tanto que no pudo evitar poner esa mirada de ternura cuando por primera vez la vio actuar como Odeth. Sora por su parte, aunque fue por un instante, notó aquella expresión cautivadora de su compañero, que la dejó extrañada. Momentos después de que su acto terminara, bajaron del trapecio hacia donde se encontraba Alan.

-"Fue fantástico… no sé cómo describirlo" - comentó Alan, estupefacto, mirando a los dos - "Su actuación tomó una forma que nunca antes había visto"

-"¿Lo dice en serio?" - preguntó Sora sorprendida.

-"Si me hubieran presentado esto de un principio no hubiera sido tan antipático" - bromeó con un poco de malicia.

- "¡Qué bien! ¿No le da gusto, joven Leon? ¡Finalmente lo logramos!"

A Leon le faltaron unos segundos para recuperarse y recobrar el habla.

-"¿Joven Leon?" - preguntó su compañera, al verlo tan para dentro de sí.

Este no respondía y se mantuvo así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que luego optó por levantarse y retirarse del lugar.

-"¡Joven Leon! ¿A dónde va? ¡Espere!" - lo llamó esta, tratando de detenerlo. Pero cuando se disponía a ir tras él, el brazo de Alan se interpuso en su camino.

-"Deja que yo hable con él" - le dijo este - "¿Por qué no mejor sigues ensayando?"

-"Ah… está bien" - respondió esta, aún extrañada, mientras miraba en dirección a dónde se había retirado su compañero.

Fuera de la carpa, Leon miraba hacia el cielo nocturno, intentando encontrarle sentido a lo sucedido de hace poco. Se mantuvo así por unos segundos, hasta que una voz lo sacó de su transición.

-"Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas después de todo" - dijo la voz de Alan, acercándose a él.

El acróbata francés se volvió molesto hacia el susodicho, que sonreía con gracia.

-"No sé de qué hablas" - le contestó Leon.

-"Sabía que no podías estar haciéndolo a propósito. Conociéndote sabía que ocultabas algo, pero lo que menos imaginé era algo así" - le recalcó este sin quitar su sonrisa.

Hubo una nueva pausa en que ambos se quedaron mirando. El artista francés cuando no se sentía a gusto o incómodo, sabía cómo evadir a las preguntas de los demás, pero ahora se sentía acorralado.

-"No tengo por qué hablar de esto contigo" - le respondió, molesto.

-"Pues si vas a presentarte pasado mañana deberías" - le contestó haciéndolo detenerse y voltear hacia él - "Imagino lo complicado que debe ser este tema, pero recuerda que lo que sientes de algún modo se proyecta a quienes te están mirando"

Leon Oswald quedó mirándolo fijo durante unos segundos. Luego, se volvió dándole la espalda, mientras volvía a entrar al escenario. Al verla, nuevamente se quedó pasmado. Sora seguía ensayando con esmero, realizando suaves y elegantes movimientos que la hacían ver como un ángel… Ya no podía negarlo, algo en su interior estaba comenzando a surgir y a incrementarse de tal forma que ya no podía controlar. Miraba a la bella acróbata de cabello lila, y cada vez era mayor ese sentimiento que proyectaba hacia ella. El día ya estaba pronto a llegar, y nadie sabía que algo peligroso estaba por suceder.

_Continuará…_

_**XP Perdonen la tardanza.**_ **He tenido qué hacer, pero ni crean que he dejado de lado este fic ;) Agradezco los gentiles comentarios de: E. Backer,** **liebende Lesung;** **camii granger; Karina Natsumi; Olimka; Jean Slytherin y Valdemar ^ ^ Para ustedes va dedicado este cap. Jaja Sé que ya muchas han querido ver un avance entre Sora y Leon, así que lo hice con esa idea en mente. Ojala haya quedado bien XD**

**Una cosa. Por más que indagué no pude dar con el apellido de Alan XP Así que si alguna lo sabe, agradecería mucho el dato XD jeje No sé porqué, pero siempre me imaginé que si Leon hubiese llegado a ver a Fool ambos no se llevarían bien XP**

**Muchos deseos y que la pasen muy bien en estas fiestas. Bye ;)**


	7. Acto en Descenso

_Capítulo 7 Acto en Descenso_

Luego de diez días desde la suspensión de la obra anterior, llegó el esperado día de la presentación al comité. La escenografía y los artistas estaban desde muy temprano, preparando todo lo referente a la obra de esta noche. Mia, quien ahora se encargaba más de preparar los ensayos que de participar directamente en ellos, se encontraba en ese momento, dirigiendo a los miembros del staff.

-"Eso es, muévanlo a este lado" - dirigía Mia como la encargada de escena.

De pronto, sintió su corazón encogerse, al mirar a unas de las esquinas de la utilería. Era el lugar en el que habitualmente se ponía Ken Robbins, para dirigir a los demás miembros de su staff. A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios días de su partida, para todos seguía ese sentimiento de pérdida de aquel tímido y bondadoso joven. La joven escritora quedó mirando algo afligida el lugar donde lo había recordado, hasta que la voz de Anna la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Vaya, hoy te ves con mucha energía" - dijo esta con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba en compañía de Rossetta, Marion y Sara.

-"Ah… hola chicas" - reaccionó Mia, volteándose hacia sus compañeras.

-"¿Te pasa algo?" - le preguntó Rossetta, al ver su semblante.

-"No… es sólo que…" - titubeó angustiada, tratando de figurar una sonrisa - "Recordé que siempre que había una presentación, Ken era el que siempre dirigía a los demás miembros del staff"

Al escucharla, sus compañeras también cambiaron su expresión, volviéndose con tristeza. Todas ellas recordaban con pesar la partida de su amigo.

-"Parece que no fuera cierto" - comentó angustiada Marion, bajando su mirada.

-"Sí… Mi grupo y yo lo echamos mucho de menos" - contestó Anna sonriendo abatida, secándose una lágrima de su mejilla - "Cómo podría olvidar que cuando nos tocaba presentarnos todos se reían de él, sin que quisiera"

-"Por favor, no se pongan tristes" - se estremeció Mia, preocupada al ver el ánimo que había ocasionado en sus compañeras - "Este acto tiene que salir perfecto para que el comité quede complacido y tenga una buena imagen del escenario Kaleido"

-"Tienes razón, vamos ¡Arriba esos ánimos!" - la apoyó Sara, volviéndose entusiasta -"No olviden que siempre debemos dar nuestro mejor espectáculo"

Las demás también figuraron una sonrisa más optimista. Mia sonrió conmovida y poco después siguieron con el ensayo, sin imaginar, que aquella presentación daría un giro inesperado esa noche.

**KSKSKSKS**

Mientras tanto en el hogar del acróbata francés, este se encontraba en el living, sentado en su sillón, mientras mantenía sujeto al espíritu del escenario entre su mano.

-"¡Ya! ¡Suéltame!" - le gritaba Fool, intentando liberarse - "¿A quién crees que engañas?" - se volvió a mirarlo, desafiante - "¿Crees que no lo he notado? ¡He visto como te le quedas mirando!"

Leon, no varió la expresión de su mirada. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención. Desde aquella noche, en que Alan le hizo ver su error, se dio cuenta por fin que sentía algo más profundo hacia su compañera. Y aunque todavía le costaba admitirlo, no podía estarlo negando más cuando eso lo comprometía en su desempeño como trapecista. La técnica había salido como nunca antes debido a que no reprimió sus emociones, pero le preocupaba saber que podían darse cuenta. Ahora, pensaba si sería correcto decírselo o no.

Al minuto, la artista japonesa salió del cuarto de baño, cubierta por una toalla. Al dirigirse al living, se sobresaltó al ver a su compañero sentado ahí.

-"¡Joven Leon!" - exclamó sobresaltada, sonrojándose un poco - "¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que se había ido al escenario"

-"Tenía que hablar contigo" - le contestó seriamente.

-"¿Hablar conmigo?" - preguntó la artista japonesa, extrañada.

-"¿Te molesta?"

-"¡Ah… no! ¡Claro que no! Sólo… que me pilló desprevenida" - dijo volviéndose a mirarse, ya que tenía puesta sólo una toalla.

-"Puedes cambiarte, no tengo prisa, así que esperaré a que estés lista"

-"Ah… está bien" - asintió la estrella del elenco, aún extrañada.

En pocos momentos, la artista de cabello lila se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Fool, trató de zafarse de la mano del acróbata francés, pero este lo sujetó más fuerte aún.

-"Tú no vas a ningún lado" - le advirtió Leon, volviéndose a mirarlo, amenazante.

-"Rayos…" - rezongó molesto este.

Una vez que la artista japonesa se vistió, se dirigió hacia la sala en donde se encontraba su compañero. Ya en el living, la joven vestía una playera larga y holgada, junto a unos pequeños pantalones azules.

-"¿Y… de qué quería hablarme?" - preguntó esta, extrañada.

-"Sabes que hoy es la presentación para el comité" - le explicó con seriedad.

-"Ah… sí" - asintió ella, un poco inquieta.

-"Como tu compañero tengo que preguntarte si realmente estás segura de llevar esto a cabo" - le dijo sin quitar su seriedad en el asunto, haciendo que su compañera se estremeciera, inquieta - "Sabes que una vez que subas al escenario ya no habrá vuelta atrás"

-"Joven Leon… ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?" - le dijo esta, extrañada y todavía un poco inquieta - "Sabe que yo daré todo de mí para salvar al escenario Kaleido"

El acróbata francés miró fijamente el rostro de su compañera. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejarla presentarse ante todo el comité.

-"Por favor… No me diga que está desistiendo" - dijo Sora, angustiada.

-"No, sólo necesitaba oírte decirlo" - le respondió con seriedad.

-"Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa? Dígame qué es lo que le pasa" - le dijo más inquieta - "Desde hace un tiempo lo he notado afligido… Desde que el jefe por primera vez nos dijo que vendrían los de comité para presenciar la técnica angelical, lo he visto así. No me atrevía a preguntárselo, pero ahora quiero que responda, por favor"

Leon volvió a guardar silencio mientras que Sora, preocupada, esperaba por una respuesta. A lo mejor, ya era hora de explicárselo para que no hubieran más malos entendidos.

-"Sora, yo…"

La artista japonesa quedó mirándole más atentamente mientras que el acróbata francés, se mantuvo estaba por expulsar aquel sentimiento abrumador que surgía con su compañera. Pero por un momento pensó que quizás, no era la ocasión adecuada, ya que podría distraerla a la hora de la presentación, por lo que decidió volver a callar.

-"Olvídalo… no es nada"

Sora quedó nuevamente extrañada de la actitud de su compañero. Por un breve instante sintió que estaba por revelar algo que la asombraría, pero rápidamente ese pensamiento se alejó, ya que sus preocupaciones estaban puestas en el acto que daría esa noche.

**KSKSKSKS**

En otra parte esa misma mañana, un joven de largos cabellos negros y una mirada penetrante, mojaba su cara, alistándose para presenciar el espectáculo que vería esta noche. Se miró al espejo, y por un minuto apareció una sonrisa maquiavélica en su cara.

-"Pareces ansioso, Demian" - le dijo el hombre del comité, parado en la puerta de baño.

-"Por supuesto que sí padre" - le contestó este, sonriendo con malicia - "Finalmente tendré el placer de ver a Leon en escena, y nada más que con su afamada técnica angelical"

-"No olvides que esa chica japonesa no estará presente en el escenario" - le recalcó el hombre de grueso mostacho - "Según escuché la enviaron de vuelta a su casa al no estar en condiciones aptas para subir al trapecio"

-"Sí… es una lástima" - comentó este, con un poco de ironía - "Pero al menos Leon estará presente. Me muero de ganas de cómo lo irá a hacer con una compañera distinta"

El joven quedó con su mirada fija al espejo. En su reflejo, podía verse una expresión de malicia. Y es que de hace tiempo, estaba esperando la ocasión para volver a ver a Leon Oswald. Jamás olvidaría lo que le había hecho pasar de ese entonces. Y al igual que el resto, no olvidaría lo que en aquella noche estaba por acontecer.

**KSKSKSKS**

En el escenario, en uno de los camerinos estelares, Layla, la protagonista de la obra, se encontraba sentada, maquillándose frente al espejo. Estaba muy seria, aunque en el fondo trataba de mantener la calma para que todo resultara bien esta noche. Entre sus pensamientos, escuchó tocar la puerta.

-"Adelante" - dijo esta, sin voltearse a mirar.

Al momento la puerta se abrió, ingresando Yuri Killiam, su antiguo compañero a su camerino.

-"¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, Yuri?" - le preguntó, sin voltear.

-"Sólo venía a ver si estabas bien" - le respondió, mirándola atentamente - "¿No es un poco temprano para que te estés arreglando? La función no es sino dentro de seis horas"

-"Hay que tener todo listo antes de tiempo para que no haya retrasos" - contestó con seriedad - "Por cierto ¿Has visto a Leon?"

-"No, pero me dijeron que ya se encuentra aquí" - le contestó Yuri, poniéndose serio también - "Sé que quizá no es el mejor momento para preguntar esto, pero… ¿Has notado algo extraño en él estos días?"

-"Sí, él cree que puede ocultarlo. Pero ahora como su compañera de escena, he visto que tiene ciertos fallos en su presentación"

-"¿Crees que eso sea un problema?"

-"No… dentro de todo, Leon dará de lo que es capaz" - respondió la acróbata rubia con seriedad mientras seguía retocando su maquillaje - "Estoy conciente de que la responsabilidad del acto recaerá en mí"

Yuri quedó mirando de forma fija y seria a su ex compañera. Al igual que ella también estaba preocupado, sólo que para Layla era habitual esconder sus aflicciones.

-"¿Estás haciendo esto por Sora, verdad?" - le dijo el acróbata ruso viéndola fijamente, a lo que esta dejó de lado su maquillaje por un momento - "Sé que lo haces para no poner en riesgo su carrera, pero también estás poniendo en riesgo la tuya" - volvió a decirle mientras que la mirada de su compañera seguía atenta hacia el espejo - "¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres hacer?"

La artista rubia guardó silencio, cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, hasta que los volvió a abrir para despejar aquellas dudas que le había expresado su compañero.

-"El escenario Kaleido ha prosperado mucho desde que Sora asumió su rol como estrella" - contestó - "Sé que pasó mi mejor tiempo, y ahora es el turno de ella, de que regrese y vuelva a reconstruir este elenco"

El artista ruso, la quedó mirando conmovido por unos instantes antes de salir.

-"Te deseo suerte en tu presentación" - volteó a decirle Yuri con una sonrisa noble, antes de retirarse del cuarto.

Layla pegó un suspiro, bajando un poco su rostro. Tenía que estar preparada para lo peor, en caso de que el comité la hiciera pedazos esta noche, pero al menos la reputación de Sora estaría intacta. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar y quizá, prepararse para lo que sería su última actuación.

**KSKSKSKS**

En el escenario, todos los artistas se encontraban preparando los últimos detalles de la obra. Había un gran bullicio en el lugar, ya que todos estaban nerviosos. Los integrantes se reclamaban unos con otros creando un gran desorden. Muchos de ellos discutían con los encargados de vestuario y maquillaje por darles la vestimenta equivocada o por demorarse en maquillarlos correctamente.

-"¡A ver, orden! Aún nos quedan un par de horas" - dijo Kate como la encargada de dirigir al elenco, tratando de calmar a los integrantes - "Sé que estamos bajo mucha presión pero deben tratar de relajarse. Sólo imaginen que es una presentación como cualquier otra"

Las palabras de Kate lograron tranquilizar un poco a los integrantes del elenco, pero por su parte, las amigas de Sora también tenían sus preocupaciones.

-"Nunca he estado tan nerviosa" - comentó Anna, preocupada - "No sé si logre hacer reír al público en esta ocasión"

-"Relájate Anna, lo harás muy bien" - le dijo Marion tratando de tranquilizarla - "Además ahora no contamos con público, sólo con la presencia del comité"

-"Eso es lo que más me preocupa" - respondió Anna, desalentada - "Ya viste cómo son esos sujetos, no creo siquiera poder sacarles una sonrisa"

Cerca de ellas, se encontraban la acróbata china y la máquina de diábolos, esta última era reprendida por la chica de pelo azul.

-"¡Ya deja de perder el tiempo y concéntrate!" - les recriminaba May, que se encontraba con la campeona de diábolos - "¡No pongas esa cara, debes enfocarte en nuestro acto!"

-"Lo sé, es sólo que…Sora…" - se excusó preocupada la artista francesa.

-"¡Sora no está aquí!" - le replicó esta con más dureza – "¡Debes dejar de depender tanto de ella y empezar a tomar iniciativa!"

La pequeña campeona de diábolos se estremeció, apareciendo ligeras gotas en sus ojos.

-"¡Oye, no seas tan ruda con ella, May!" - le regañó Anna, molesta - "Entiende que para Rossetta ha sido muy difícil estar lejos de Sora"

-"Eso no importa, necesita concentrarse para dar una función como corresponde. No podemos defraudar al comité ahora"

Una discusión volvía a surgir mientras que Kalos, veía de lejos todo aquel desorden, sentado desde las gradas. Sara al verlo, se acercó con preocupación a él tratando de animarlo.

-"Vamos, Kalos, no pongas esa cara" - le dijo la cantante del elenco, con una dulce sonrisa - "Ya verás que cuando llegue la hora se presentarán como siempre"

-"Si crees que con eso vas a animarme es mejor que desistas" - le respondió fríamente este, sin quitar su vista del elenco.

Sara, quedó desconcertada ante la actitud del jefe del escenario. En muchas ocasiones él enfrentó los problemas que pusieron en riesgo a su empresa, pero pese a eso se había mantenido firme y con esperanzas. Ahora todo eso parecía haberse ido.

-"¿Por qué dices eso? Aún contamos con Layla y Leon. No puedes darte por vencido antes de tiempo"

-"¡Guarda silencio! Nada de lo que digas cambiará las cosas" - contestó el jefe del escenario - "Debo prepararme para lo peor, que es perder todo"

La cantante quedó conmocionada y enseguida se retiró angustiada de donde estaba, mientras que la discusión de los integrantes seguía hasta que una voz los silenció.

-"¡Ya basta! ¡Silencio de una vez!"

Todos los integrantes voltearon a ver a la estrella del elenco, Layla Hamilton quien lucía firme, parada en medio del escenario, ante la mirada de todos los demás artistas.

-"¡Mírense! ¡¿Es esta la imagen que quieren dar de nuestro elenco?!" - dijo en voz alta y dura - "Ya sé que todos tienen miedo, pero deberán dejarlo de lado si quieren seguir trabajando aquí. Quien no se considere capaz de seguir adelante puede salir y abandonar este escenario, porque no estoy dispuesta a presentarme con un elenco como este"

Todos los integrantes quedaron mirando con asombro a la acróbata rubia. Pese a que era ella la que más perdía con todo el asunto, se mostraba fuerte, segura… A los segundos, todo el elenco volvía a organizarse para la función, a excepción de Rossetta, quien bajó angustiada su mirada.

Por mientras, Leon que se encontraba en un rincón oscuro, detrás de toda la utilería, respiraba agitado. Desde esa mañana se encontraba muy cansado y con un profundo malestar, pero había podido disimularlo hasta ahora. Sudaba un poco, sin embargo estaba preparado para presentarse pasara lo que pasara.

**KSKSKSKS**

El sol empezaba a ponerse y Sora, había acudido a uno de los dormitorios en donde tenía guardado su traje de Odeth. Ya estaba vestida y maquillada. Ahora sólo se dispondría a entrar una vez que las luces del escenario se encendieran.

-"Temo que las cosas no salgan como esperas" - le dijo el espíritu del escenario.

-"Por favor Fool, no me pongas nerviosa ahora" - le dijo la estrella, inquieta - "Ya falta poco para que empiece la función"

-"Sora…" - pronunció atónita una voz

La artista japonesa, volteó y contempló a la campeona de diábolos, que se encontraba a unos metros detrás de ella y permanecía impactada al verla.

-"Rossetta…" - pronunció perturbada la estrella del elenco al verla.

-"Estabas aquí… ¿En verdad… eres tú?" - pronunció esta, temblando un poco debido a la impresión.

-"Tranquila…" - le dijo con ternura la artista de cabello lila, acercándose a ella.

-"¡Oh Sora, estaba tan preocupada por ti!" - sollozó, apegada a su pecho - "¡No sabía si seguir adelante con esto, ya que tú no estabas ahí para apoyarme!"

-"Yo también… tenía mucho miedo y te extrañaba" - respondió Sora entre sollozos.

-"Ah, muchachas…" - les interrumpió Fool - "Lamento interrumpirlas, pero la función está por comenzar"

-"Es verdad" - se volteó a decir Sora, separándose de Rossetta y volviendo a retomar una mirada de firmeza - "Ya es hora…"

-"Pero… ¿En verdad piensas presentarte?"

-"Sí, no puedo abandonarlos a todos ahora que tienen problemas" - le dijo con ternura mientras esta la miraba asombrada - "Te pido que mantengas esto en secreto hasta que llegue el momento de presentarme ¿Está bien?"

La pequeña manejadora de diábolos quedó mirándola con sorpresa, aún no alcanzaba a entender las palabras de su tutora, pero decidió confiar en ella, así que cedió.

**KSKSKSKS**

Mientras que al escenario, empezaban a llegar los miembros del comité, estos se ubicaron en las gradas cerca de donde estaba Kalos para tener una buena vista de la presentación que verían dentro de unos minutos.

-"Veamos si ahora puede salvarte tu elenco" - le dijo el principal hombre del comité, con algo de ironía.

Por otro lado, los artistas de Kaleido se dispusieron a empezar. Las luces se encendieron y una suave música inició de la misma forma que la primera vez. Las caras de los del comité seguían serias y llenas de juicio, pese a eso las palabras de Sara parecían tener razón; los artistas se habían olvidado de los demás y presentaban su acto muy bien.

-"Vamos, Anna, es tu turno" - le dijo Mia.

Al rato, Anna y su equipo de comedia salieron a escena. Aunque a principio Anna estaba muy nerviosa, siguió su rutina tal cual, cuando le tocó caer no hubo alguna risas, pero sí un aplauso por parte de Demian que de cortesía sonrió, ya que aquel acto no le pareció tan mal. Los del comité aplaudieron también.

-"Parece que la presentación de Anna va bien" - comentó Mia, aliviada.

-"¡¿Pero en dónde está Rossetta?! En unos minutos más es nuestro turno" - dijo la acróbata china, un poco alterada mirando hacia los lados.

Los demás integrantes se miraron entre sí, desconociendo el paradero de la campeona de diábolos, hasta que su voz irrumpió en el lugar.

-"Aquí estoy, May" - dijo esta, presentándose frente a ella.

-"¡Al fin llegas! ¡¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas?!" - la regañó furiosa May.

-"Lo siento" - se excusó, preocupada.

-"En fin, prepárate que dentro de poco será nuestro turno"

Al segundo Rossetta se alistó para salir en compañía de May. Al poco rato salieron ambas artistas de distinta nacionalidad, dando un buen espectáculo en el trapecio.

El momento llegaba y era el turno de Leon y Layla en su acto con la técnica angelical. Al minuto, ambos salieron a escena llamando la atención de los del comité, en especial de la del joven, hijo del miembro más importante del comité.

-"¿Estás listo, Leon?" - le preguntó su compañera.

El acróbata francés cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente antes de asentir, sin embargo la artista rubia sintió que algo no andaba bien. Pese a eso, empezaron con la presentación.

El acto de ambos comenzó muy bien, Layla mostraba una frescura en cada movimiento que la hacía ver como una bailarina en cámara lenta. Todos estaban admirados ante aquel espectáculo. Mientras que Leon, a medida que avanzaba, perdía el ritmo de sus movimientos. Cosa que los espectadores no daban por percibida, pero que para su compañera fue clara y giró preocupada hacia este mientras aún seguían en el aire.

-"¡Leon! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?" - le preguntó preocupada

Su compañero no respondió y siguió hasta llegar a la otra barra, en que se tambaleó en esta, empezando a marearse.

-"¡Alto! ¡Detengan la función!" - exclamó el fénix dorado.

Al instante las luces se apagaron y todos los del elenco quedaron desconcertados de detener aquel acto que marchaba tan bien. Enseguida, las barras del trapecio fueron bajándose hasta llegar a un par de metros del suelo. Leon se dejó caer de rodillas, respirando muy agitado, junto a Layla que lo veía preocupada.

-"¡Layla! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!" - se acercó rápidamente el artista ruso yendo hacia ella. Al momento, vio que algo pasaba con el artista francés.

-"Qué es lo que sucede?" - preguntó preocupada May.

-"Es Leon, creo que algo malo le pasa" - le respondió Anna, viendo hacia donde estaba este.

-"Joven Leon…" - pensó preocupada la estrella, que estaba oculta en una oscura esquina y alcazaba a ver lo que sucedía.

Enseguida, el acróbata francés fue rodeado por la mayor parte de los integrantes, que lo vieron preocupados, a causa de su repentino malestar.

-"¡¿Pero qué significa esto?!" - exclamó molesto el jefe del comité, poniéndose de pie - "¿Acaso esta es otra treta tuya, Kalos?"

Pero el dueño le ignoró, ya que estaba tan preocupado como el resto de los integrantes.

-"Estoy bien" - contestó el artista francés, todavía respirando agitado - "Puedo seguir"

-"Es suficiente. Han fallado en su acto, todo lo que escuchamos de este escenario era mentira" - dijo uno de los miembros, molesto.

-"Es cierto, señores, retirémonos de aquí enseguida" - dijo el jefe del comité, disponiéndose a retirarse.

-"¡¡Esperen!!" -gritó una voz que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Un silencio profundo se produjo en todo el lugar. Al voltear, todos los presentes pudieron observar a la acróbata de cabello lila, parada en medio del escenario.

-"¿Sora?"

-"¡¿Sora?!"

-"¡¡Sora!!"

Los ojos de los integrantes quedaron conmocionados al ver nuevamente a su estrella. Demian, por su parte la miró de manera fija y llena de intriga, luego de que sonriera con malicia al darse cuenta que era la compañera de Leon Oswald.

-"Les pido… que me den la oportunidad de hacer la presentación de la técnica angelical con el joven Leon si no les importa" - dijo la estrella, agitada.

Todos volvieron a quedar conmocionados con lo sucedido, estaban tan desconcertados de ver a su estrella parada en medio del escenario que nadie supo cómo reaccionar.

-"¡Sora! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" - exclamó el dueño, alterado - "¡Te mandé a tu casa y fui claro al decirte que no quería volver a verte en el escenario!"

-"Por favor, jefe. Déme la oportunidad de arreglar esto" - pidió la estrella del elenco, preocupada - "No deje que la señorita Layla ponga en riesgo su carrera a causa mía"

-"¡¡Sora!! ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves?!!" - le gritó furiosa, la acróbata rubia.

-"¡Esto es embarazoso, no tengo palabras suficientes para expresar mi desagrado!" - dijo el jefe del comité, enfurecido, volviéndose hacia los demás miembros - "¡Vámonos de aquí, no quiero volver a pisar este escenario nunca más!"

-"Espera un momento, padre. Quizá debiéramos darle una oportunidad más" - dijo con malicia el hijo de este mirando a Kalos - "Si es que su dueño está de acuerdo…"

-"¡No, no apruebo esto!" - exclamó este, alterado - "Sora ya no forma parte de este elenco y no está capacitada"

-"¿Qué? Acaso tienes miedo, Kalos" - se volvió a decirle el cabecilla de los miembros.

-"Digan lo que quieran, pero no pondré en riesgo la integridad de mi elenco, aunque se trate de una presentación para ustedes" - respondió el jefe del escenario, desafiante.

-"Te recomiendo tomar la oferta, Kalos" - volvió a decirle con malicia el joven de cabello negro - "Si tu estrella principal está lista para presentar su acto, es mejor que la dejes hacerlo, de lo contrario, ya no podré hacer nada contra la decisión del comité"

El dueño quedó inquieto, con sus ojos puestos en el muchacho, mientras que para Sora este había llamado su atención, mirándolo fijamente algo asombrada. Leon, quien aún seguía de rodillas se puso de pie mirando a Demian, quien le dirigió una mirada de malicia. Le costaba acostumbrarse a que estaba de nuevo presente, pero ahora sus mayores preocupaciones estaban en su acto entre él y su compañera.

-"Hagámoslo" - dijo el acróbata francés a su compañera.

-"Joven Leon…" - pronunció, mirándolo preocupada.

-"Si realmente estás segura de querer seguir con esto, debemos hacerlo, sino todo lo que ensayamos no habrá servido de nada"

-"¿Qué? Pero Leon…" - le dijo preocupada May.

El rostro de Sora, quedó conmovido mientras miraba a su compañero, este estaba determinado a continuar pese al cansancio.

-"Bien… Entonces qué esperan" - interrumpió el jefe del comité - "Comiencen de una vez antes de que cambie de parecer"

Sora se volvió a mirar nuevamente a Leon, mientras que todos los demás artistas se alejaban del escenario. A los minutos, los dos ya se encontraban solos, dispuestos a empezar su acto. Dentro de poco, la música y las luces volvieron a comenzar y la estrella reapareció, saltando del trampolín mientras que su compañero, se encontraba en el trapecio, esperando el momento en que esta se le uniera. Todo el elenco no despegaba su mirada de la artista de cabello lila, que al segundo, luego de dar un gran salto, se situó en el trapecio en compañía del artista francés.

El acto siguió y por un momento las miradas de los del comité cambiaron, al ver a Sora elevarse sobre el escenario, sin embargo Demian miraba a la pareja con cierta malicia. Mientras su presentación continuaba, estaban próximos a efectuar la técnica angelical que todos esperaban. Por mientras, todos veían que la estrella empezaba a retomar su brillo, logrando una presentación notable que dejó anonadados al resto.

_-"Este es el lugar en que debo estar. No importa las adversidades, si cuento con el apoyo de todos puedo lograrlo…"_

Leon veía a su compañera efectuar los movimientos y quedó impresionado. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo en finalizar.

_-"Todos están aquí para apoyarme, Mia, Anna, Rossetta, May y…"_

En ese momento, la expresión de Sora cambió, al recordar de súbito a su querido amigo, fallecido, mientras aún permanecía elevada en el aire.

_-"Ken está… Ken está muerto…"_ - pensó con tristeza, brotando una gran cantidad de lágrimas de sus ojos.

El acróbata francés percibió que el rostro de su compañera parecía ido y que eso la bloqueó para seguir con su acto, poniéndola en ese momento en grave riesgo al estar aún en el aire.

-"¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Sora?" - preguntó preocupada Mia.

-"¿Acaso está… llorando?" - agregó también preocupada Anna.

De pronto, todos vieron con horror cómo la estrella venía en descenso, lejos de la barra del trapecio a donde le tocaba llegar.

-"¡¡SORA!!" - gritaron sus amigas, asustadas.

Demian se levantó con estrépito de su asiento, con una mirada morbosa en su rostro mientras veía a la joven caer. De inmediato, Leon se tomó de otra barra y se deslizó hacia dónde caía su compañera, este alcanzó a sujetarla pero su muñeca se torció provocando un agudo gesto de dolor.

-"¡BAJEN EL TRAPECIO! ¡Ya!" - ordenó el dueño de Kaleido, alterado.

Mientras procedían a efectuar el mandato de este, Sora reaccionó y conmocionada volteó a ver a su compañero, quien aún la sujetaba firmemente.

-"Joven Leon…" - pronunció esta, anonadada, viendo la expresión de dolor del acróbata francés y que sudaba con gran malestar.

En un segundo, este la impulsó hacia otra barra para que pudiera sujetarse. Las barras del trapecio bajaron unos cuantos metros, pero Leon no pudo sostenerse más y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al piso.

-"¡¡JOVEN LEON!!" - exclamó aterrada Sora.

-"¡¡Leon!!" - gritó May, preocupada.

-"Esto es fantástico…" - murmuró Demian para sí, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

A los breves segundos, todos acudieron a asistir al recio acróbata francés, que se encontraba tirado en el piso. Mientras que Sora, había quedado inmóvil mirando hacia su compañero inconciente, con una expresión perdida, sin poder reaccionar al respecto.

-"¡¿Cómo se encuentra?!" - preguntó el jefe.

-"Tranquilos" - dijo seria Keith, tras asistirlo - "No sufrió una gran caída, pero tiene una fiebre muy alta y hay que llevarlo al hospital"

-"Llamen de inmediato a una ambulancia" - exigió Yuri, volteando hacia los demás.

A los minutos, un equipo de paramédicos apareció en el lugar, asistiendo al acróbata francés que aún no reaccionaba.

-"¡Sora! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!" - se acercó Anna en compañía de Mia, Rossetta y Marion - "¡Sora!"

-"¡Sora! ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes?! ¡Por favor, reacciona!" - pidió preocupada Mia.

Los ojos de la estrella parecían perdidos, hasta que de pronto reaccionó, exaltándose por el estado de su compañero.

-"¡Joven Leon!" - exclamó preocupada, corriendo hacia donde estaba este en camilla.

-"Sora, es mejor que te alejes" - le dijo el artista ruso mientras los paramédicos se lo llevaban del escenario.

-"¡Pero tengo que saber si está bien! ¡Déjenme acompañarlo, por favor!"

-"¡¡Sora!!" - le llamó la atención el fénix dorado, haciendo que volteara.

-"Se… señorita Layla" - titubeó inquieta.

Al momento en que estuvieron de frente, el fénix dorado lanzó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla de la acróbata japonesa, que a sus amigas las estremeció.

-"¡¿Cómo pudiste interrumpir la presentación de esa manera?! En qué estabas pensando"

-"Señorita Layla… yo sólo…" - trató de excusarse, acongojada.

-"Me has decepcionado" - la interrumpió bruscamente, a lo que ella se estremeció - "No quiero volver a verte por aquí ¡Jamás!"

En ese instante todos los integrantes, a excepción de Sora y sus amigas, abandonaron el escenario dejándola sola y con su mirada perdida nuevamente.

-"Sora…" - se acercó a decirle la campeona de diábolos, pero en ese preciso instante la estrella salió corriendo del lugar, sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de detenerla - "¡¡Sora!!"

Ninguna tuvo tiempo de alcanzarla, mientras que en las gradas, las cuales se encontraban vacías, permanecía parado el hijo del cabecilla del comité, que se había quedado mirando a Sora con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Afuera, en un rincón de aquella enorme carpa, se encontraba una angustiada estrella, abrazando sus rodillas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Estuvo varios minutos así, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se puso frente a ella.

-"Disculpe, Sora Naegino ¿Verdad?"

La acróbata japonesa se estremeció y de inmediato subió su rostro, viendo frente a ella a un joven de larga cabellera negra y penetrante mirada que la observaba detenidamente.

-"Disculpa, sé que no es un buen momento" - se excusó él con un sutil tono de hipocresía, que la artista no notó - "Fue una pena lo que pasó"

Sora, siguió mirándolo desconcertada y a la vez extrañada de su presencia.

-"Oh, es cierto creo que no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Demian, Demian Bonnet. Es un placer" - dijo haciendo una frágil reverencia hacia ella.

-"Yo… discúlpeme… no puedo hablar ahora" - dijo mientras terminaba de secar sus lágrimas.

-"Ya lo estoy viendo, es sólo que se me parte el corazón ver a una dama tan dulce llorar ante mi presencia - volvió a decir, ocultando más su hipocresía - "Quizá haya algún modo de arreglarlo"

La acróbata de cabello lila quedó mirando desconcertada y al segundo, el joven de negra cabellera, sacó un boleto de su bolsillo, que puso frente a ella, asombrándola más.

-"No quiero parecer inoportuno, ni mucho menos oportunista. Pero dejando de lado lo que sucedió, su acto se me hizo maravilloso" - le dijo sonriendo con malicia - "Es por eso que le hago entrega de esto… es un pasaje a Italia, donde tengo mi circo"

La estrella del escenario se estremeció, mientras miraba más fijamente a aquel joven que le había ofrecido aquel boleto.

-"¿Pero por qué usted…? ¿Acaso….? No, lo siento, no creo que…" - respondió inquieta, tratando de rechazar el boleto.

-"Sé que ahora no está en condiciones de dar una respuesta, por eso te pido que lo pienses. Estaré ansioso de verla en mi circo" - la interrumpió mirándola fijamente.

Sora, aunque seguía consternada tomó el boleto entre sus manos, haciendo figurar una sonrisa en Demian. En unos minutos, el joven se puso de pie y se dispuso a retirarse, no sin antes voltear a mirar a la acróbata japonesa, que lucía sorprendida.

-"Espero que el destino nos haga juntarnos otra vez, señorita Naegino"

A los pocos segundos, este se perdió de vista, mientras que Sora miró atentamente el boleto que tenía en sus manos, considerando aquella petición.

_Continuará…_

**Hola a todos (as) Espero que se encuentren bien. Me disculpo por haberme tardado en subir este cap. Como sabrán, aquí hubo unos problemas con esto que pasó. Por fortuna no pasó a mayores. Les agradezco a todos seguir el curso de esta historia y ojala les guste lo que viene. Lamento si el acto no resultó como esperaban XP pero si hubiese salido bien ya no tendría más historia. Descuiden, que habrá mucho que contar para Sora y Leon y por supuesto el romance entre ambos empezará a aflorar más y más. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me han motivado mucho a seguir. lady; Karin45; sweetcarmeen (gracias por leer y qué bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, prepárate porque habrán muchos más conflictos entre estos dos. Sobre el lemmon, uhm… no puedo asegurarte nada pero existen varias posibilidades ;) todo depende de cómo se vaya dando su relación. Acerca de tu pregunta, creo que son muchas cosas, pero por sobretodo es haber perdido a alguien querido siendo ella causa indirecta. Espero te guste este cap); Valdemar; liebende lesung (yep, nuestro Leon ya casi lo ha aceptado, ahora sólo falta Sora XD); ani-chan (lo prometido es deuda ;D) Jean Slytherin (Gracias y espero que te haya ido bien en tu exposición); discreta y ale-prinz. Y gracias a todos a quienes leen. El próximo cap tendrá muchas más sorpresas.**

**Hasta el próximo cap :)**


End file.
